Hijos de Valborg
by Alhana Iris
Summary: Tras la derrota de Voldemort, ha surgido en el mundo mágico un movimiento terrorista, autodenominado Hijos de Valborg. Harry, en su condición de auror, investiga los atentados ejecutados contra miembros de la desaparecida Orden del Fénix y del Ministerio para identificar a los autores. Sin embargo, para llegar a la cúpula del grupo terrorista, necesitará la ayuda de Snape.
1. Parte I: El miedo

**HIJOS DE VALBORG**

 **Nota** : Fic presentado al concurso "Mi pareja especial" de Amortentia Awards. El fic tenía que contener las siguientes variables: Invierno; aire; rojo; flor de pascua; escaleras.

 **Nota** **bis** : Bueno, aquí vengo a contar mi rollo. Este fic tendría que haber sido un oneshot normalito de 3.000/4.000 palabras. Pero la historia, como me suele suceder últimamente, se me ha ido de las manos. Espero que, a pesar de todo, os guste. Gracias a **Heiko** , porque siempre me ha inspirado y apoyado en los proyectos que he emprendido. Pero sobre todo, porque ella es el espíritu de esta historia y la autora intelectual de la simbología que plaga este fic.

 **Resumen** : Tras la derrota de Voldemort, ha surgido en el mundo mágico un movimiento terrorista, autodenominado Hijos de Valborg, cuyo objetivo principal es obtener la amnistía de los mortífagos que están presos en Azkaban. Harry, en su condición de auror, investiga los atentados ejecutados contra miembros de la desaparecida Orden del Fénix y del Ministerio para identificar a los autores intelectuales de los ataques. Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece y para llegar a la cúpula del grupo terrorista, necesitará la ayuda de Snape.

 **Disclaimer** : Ningún elemento o personaje reconocible me pertenece. Snape, Harry y el mundo mágico son propiedad de JK. Solo las idas de olla son mías. Por supuesto, no saco beneficio alguno con esto.

* * *

 **Parte I. El miedo**

 _Dope, guns, fucking in the streets (Revolution)_

 _Everything will blow tonight_

 _Dope, guns, fucking in the streets (Revolution)_

 _Either friend or foe, tonight_

 _(Spite and Malice, Placebo)_

El aire frío le azotaba la cara mientras avanzaba con cuidado por el callejón Knockturn. Apenas había gente por la calle y los últimos rayos de luz desfallecían entre las sombras de los portales. Ese año, la crudeza del invierno había llegado pronto para cubrir las aceras con nieve. Con ese manto blanco e impoluto que tenía la capacidad de transformar los paisajes más deprimentes en algo casi mágico. A Harry siempre le había fascinado esa imagen de edificios cristalizados, de tiempo paralizado. Le traía recuerdos de la Madriguera, de la Navidad... Desde hacía dos años, sin embargo, nada conseguía enmascarar la sensación de peligro inminente que anegaba cada rincón del mundo mágico. Ya no quedaba nada del bullicio y de la alegría que Harry había conocido. Ahora, las calles eran el lugar donde moraban las miradas desconfiadas, los pasos apresurados y los comentarios en voz baja.

No habían sido años fáciles. La emoción y el alivio que la comunidad mágica había experimentado tras la muerte de Voldemort se había esfumado diez meses más tarde con el estallido de la primera bomba. Humo y fuego, pánico y gritos, sangre por todas partes. El objetivo: Aberforth. La única pista: una calavera en llamas resplandeciendo sobre los restos calcinados de Cabeza de Puerco. Harry tenía aquel día grabado en la carne. Acababa de ser admitido en la Academia de aurores y mientras lo celebraba con sus compañeros, sonó la alarma. Harry todavía tenía el regusto del champán en los labios cuando llegó a Hogsmeade para encontrarse con una realidad que habría preferido olvidar. Se acordaba de los titulares y de las columnas de opinión que habían invadido los periódicos en aquellos primeros momentos. Los rostros de los muertos y la histeria colectiva que se había extendido como una marea espesa, resucitando los miedos del pasado más reciente y asfixiando cada uno de los días. Porque lo peor no había sido el recuento de cadáveres, ni los días de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir; lo peor había sido la incertidumbre. Entonces, nadie sabía con certeza quién estaba detrás del ataque ni si se volvería a repetir. No tardaron en constatar que no se trataba de un hecho puntual. Dos años después de la muerte del hermano de Dumbledore, el balance no era muy alentador para su bando: trece atentados consumados y solo cuatro frustrados; decenas de heridos con secuelas que durarían toda una vida y cuarenta muertos. Cuarenta tumbas. Cuarenta nombres y apellidos esculpidos en monumentos funerarios. Voces silenciadas: Shacklebolt, Olympe Maxim… Símbolos de la resistencia contra Voldemort y miembros del Ministerio. De todos ellos, veintitrés eran víctimas anónimas y otros tres menores de edad, cuyo mayor pecado había sido estar en el lugar incorrecto. Los daños colaterales de un enfrentamiento que no tenía visos de terminar.

Apretó con fuerza la carpeta que protegía bajo su abrigo y se detuvo en la entrada de una bocacalle estrecha que quedaba a su derecha. Había llegado. Sobre los ladrillos de un edificio, vio los trazos desdibujados del emblema que lo había cambiado todo: una calavera en llamas y las siglas de los Hijos de Valborg. Le recorrió un escalofrío. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie y se internó en la callejuela mientras conjuraba un _lumos_. Caminó, esquivando los charcos negruzcos que la nieve había formado en el suelo, hasta que alcanzó el número diez. Una puerta marrón, desvencijada, alumbrada por una luz pálida y moribunda le esperaba. De pronto, toda la tenacidad que lo había empujado hasta ese lugar le abandonó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? El pulso se le aceleró hasta límites dolorosos. Maldita sea, ya no podía echar marcha atrás. Tocó en la puerta y contuvo la respiración. Dos segundos, veinte segundos, un minuto. No había ruidos al otro lado. Quizás… El suspiro de alivio murió en cuanto escuchó el chirrido de las bisagras. El rostro de Severus Snape apareció bajo una cortina de cabello negro, su semblante tan infranqueable como siempre. No había cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años. Snape le miró y luego se asomó a la calle para verificar que no llevaba compañía. Tenía la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el perfil de la puerta como si se estuviera debatiendo entre mantenerla abierta o cerrarla de un portazo. Después, clavó sus ojos en él.

—Señor Potter. —Tono aburrido—. Qué visita más inesperada.

No parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

—Señor Snape —atinó a contestar—. Siento molestarle en su casa, pero me preguntaba si…

—La respuesta es no —le cortó.

Harry frunció el ceño. Al parecer, estar al borde de la muerte no había cambiado ni un ápice su carácter.

—Todavía no le he dicho por qué estoy aquí.

Snape sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Escuche —dijo Harry, bajando la voz y lanzando miradas de soslayo hacia el vecindario—. He de hablar con usted y no creo que la calle sea el sitio adecuado. —Snape no se inmutó, así que utilizó su último recurso—: Por favor, solo serán unos minutos. Tengo información que puede interesarle.

El hombre le observó con escepticismo durante un minuto interminable y, al final, con un gruñido, se apartó para dejarle pasar al interior de la casa. Harry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y entró al recibidor mientras Snape cerraba la puerta tras él. Sus manos agradecieron el calor. El recibidor daba a una sala de estar pequeña en la que apenas había muebles: un par de sillones de piel junto al fuego, una mesa de centro y dos estanterías enormes custodiando la chimenea. Estaban vacías. Toda la casa tenía aire de abandono, como si no se utilizara demasiado. Sacó su carpeta y la dejó en el mueble auxiliar de la entrada mientras se desabotonaba el abrigo.

—Potter —Harry se giró. El hombre seguía junto a la puerta—, creía que la conversación iba a ser sucinta. No veo que haya necesidad de ponerse cómodo.

La hospitalidad personificada. Harry resopló y con aire desafiante terminó de quitarse el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero del recibidor.

—Seré breve.

Snape no contestó. Se quedó allí, quieto, su figura imponente irradiando energía homicida. Lo cierto era que el cabrón sabía hacerlo. Tenía una técnica muy depurada.

—Tiene diez minutos —ladró por fin mientras pasaba como una exhalación junto a Harry y se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Harry no perdió la ocasión. Cogió el dosier y tomó asiento justo enfrente del hombre. Snape le miraba intensamente, las manos tensas y extendidas sobre los brazos del sillón. Harry se puso a buscar entre su documentación para evitar el contacto visual. Se tuvo que recordar que ya no era un estudiante, sino un auror. Se colocó mejor las gafas. ¿Por dónde empezaba? Ni siquiera estaba autorizado para divulgar la información que tenía entre las manos.

—Quizás usted disponga de mucho tiempo libre, señor Potter, pero el mío es limitado —dijo con impaciencia—. Le quedan ocho minutos, así que le aconsejo que aproveche su tiempo y empiece a hablar de una vez. ¿Qué quiere el Ministerio de mí?

Harry dejó caer las manos sobre los papeles y levantó la vista muy despacio. Muy bien. Que fuese lo que tuviera que ser.

—No me envía el Ministerio. —Snape alzó una ceja. La primera muestra de interés—. Digamos que esta visita es extraoficial.

—¿Y cómo ha conseguido mi dirección?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Las viviendas de los que habían participado en la guerra contra Voldemort estaban protegidas por un encantamiento _Fidelio_. El secreto estaba custodiado por tres magos del Ministerio y, para garantizar la seguridad, cada uno de ellos disponía solo de una parte de la dirección: ciudad, calle y número. Hermione trabajaba para uno de los custodios. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las había ingeniado para obtener el resto de los datos y tampoco había querido preguntarle.

—Bueno, tengo algunos amigos en el Departamento de Seguridad.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

—Ah, claro, olvidaba su estatus de estrella —contestó, arrastrando las palabras con desprecio—. Nada se interpone entre el Gran Harry Potter y sus deseos.

Harry sintió que la antigua animadversión que sentía por el hombre volvía a él con fuerzas renovadas. Un hormigueo en la piel. Snape parecía complacido. Apretó los puños mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no replicar. Estaba seguro de que el hombre podía ser útil para la causa.

—Lo que le voy a contar es información confidencial. —Snape puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry lo ignoró. Sacó unas fotografías de su dosier y se las tendió al hombre por encima de la mesa. Snape las cogió con cautela—. Son del atentado de hace dos semanas donde murieron dos aurores envenenados en el Ministerio. Imagino que lo recuerda. —El hombre asintió con un movimiento brusco y Harry se echó hacia delante para señalar una de las imágenes. Una sensación de angustia le subió hasta la garganta. Aquellos cadáveres habían sido sus compañeros—. ¿Ve el símbolo de la segunda fotografía? Las quemaduras que tienen Alexandre y Roger en el cuello… Fueron hechas post mortem y mediante magia. No sabemos qué significan, es la primera vez que vemos esas dos rayas triangulares y paralelas. Los Hijos de Valborg han reivindicado el atentado en un comunicado, pero nunca antes habían dejado esa marca en un escenario.

Snape examinó la imagen en silencio, en un estado de absoluta concentración. Inmediatamente después, lanzó los papeles sobre la mesa con indiferencia.

—Y esto me incumbe porque… —Dejó la frase en el aire, para que Harry la recogiera.

—¿Conoce ese símbolo?

—No lo había visto nunca. —Como una bola de demolición—. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo, señalando hacia la puerta.

Estaba seguro de que no le decía toda la verdad.

—Necesitamos su ayuda.

—Querrá decir que USTED necesita mi ayuda. Si es cierto lo que ha dicho, el Ministerio no tiene conocimiento de esta pequeña reunión. —Snape le dedicó una sonrisa cruel—. Quizás deba informar a su superior sobre este asunto. No creo que esté usted autorizado para divulgar los detalles de la investigación. Se llama Frederick Slora, ¿no?

El muy hijo de…

—¡Están estancados! —soltó Harry, conteniendo el impulso de levantarse del asiento y empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Los Hijos de Valborg llevan dos años matando a nuestra gente y todavía no conocemos la identidad de los disidentes, cuántos son, dónde se reúnen, cómo actúan, de qué manera se comunican… ¡No sabemos nada! Los atentados que hemos impedido han sido fruto de la mera casualidad.

Snape no parecía impresionado. Entrelazó sus manos y las apoyó contra su barbilla. Tenía el aspecto de un ave rapaz a punto de atacar.

—Potter —lo dijo despacio, como si saborease las letras—, la incompetencia del Ministerio es un secreto a voces, pero sigo sin ver por qué el retraso mental de sus funcionarios es mi problema.

Harry no respondió a la provocación. Tenía que centrarse en lo fundamental.

—Necesitamos a alguien que conozca el funcionamiento de los mortífagos desde dentro. Que conozca sus sistemas, su estructura, su forma de pensar.

En la frente de Snape se formaron unas arrugas profundas. Bajó los brazos hasta apoyarlos en su regazo.

—No.

A Harry le costó diez segundos procesar el monosílabo. Estaban asesinando a magos. A sus amigos. A gente honesta y buena… La indignación se extendió por su cuerpo como un incendio. ¡Snape tenía que aceptar! ¡Era lo justo!

—¿Por qué no? —Voz contenida.

—Tengo mis motivos.

Harry le miró a los ojos con la esperanza de encontrar allí alguna respuesta. Pero estaban vacíos, inexpresivos.

—¡La gente está muriendo! —Golpeó con la mano el brazo del sillón.

—Ahórreme su numerito de héroe Gryffindor y haga el favor de comportarse. Está en mi casa —dijo con disgusto. Y tras una pausa tensa, añadió—: Esta conversación la tuve con Shacklebolt en su día y ya le informé de que no estoy interesado en jugar a los espías de nuevo.

—¡Shacklebolt! —exclamó. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿El anterior Ministro había ido a ver a Snape? ¿Antes de ser asesinado?

Su cara debía de ser la ejemplificación del estupor, porque Snape torció la boca en una mueca siniestra.

—Sí, señor Potter. Shacklebolt vino a verme hace un año para pedirme exactamente lo mismo. —Un destello burlón relampagueó en las pupilas del hombre—. Y con una oferta más generosa que la suya, por cierto.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Le había pillado desprevenido. Desconocía los movimientos que había realizado el anterior Ministro, y estaba seguro de que Snape era consciente de ello. Se lo había soltado con la intención de dejarle en evidencia. Durante un efímero y rencoroso instante, Harry lamentó la defensa tan enérgica que había hecho de Snape ante el Wizengamot tras la muerte de Voldemort.

—De todas maneras —dijo Snape—, mi intervención resultaría de poca utilidad. No formo parte de la organización y si las noticias que me han llegado son ciertas, el Ministerio ya tiene en su poder a un miembro de los Hijos de Valborg.

El chico se puso en tensión.

—¿Quién le ha filtrado esa información?

—Yo también tengo mis amigos. —Se regodeó—. ¿Quién es?

Una parte de Harry se negaba a compartir información con el hombre. No quería darle la satisfacción. Pero quizás, si le daba algún aliciente... ¡Qué hombre más insoportable! Se desplomó sobre el respaldo del sillón, derrotado.

—El hermano pequeño de Blaise Zabini: Charles. Sus padres están Azkaban y Blaise en el extranjero. —Harry percibió que Snape sabía de quién estaba hablando—. Lo descubrieron hace cuatro días en Hogsmade mientras repartía panfletos entre los alumnos de Slytherin. —Hizo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto—. Ese chico no tiene información y, aunque la tuviera, no podría compartirla. Los Hijos de Valborg utilizan algún tipo de hechizo para bloquear las memorias de sus miembros y para protegerlas contra ataques mágicos. El _verisaterum_ y la _legeremancia_ son inútiles.

—¿Y la tortura?

Harry sonrió con petulancia.

—¿Usted también se cree las consignas de esa gentuza? El Ministerio no utiliza esos métodos para interrogar ni somete a sus prisioneros a condiciones inhumanas. Es todo publicidad. —La convicción de sus palabras quedó sepultada bajo el silencio incómodo que se construyó entre ellos. Snape le examinó de arriba abajo y una sensación extraña le recorrió la columna vertebral. Harry sintió la urgencia de cambiar de tema—. Los Hijos de Valborg están formados por mortífagos exiliados o personas relacionadas con los presos. Usted los conoce mejor que nadie. Dispone de información que nos sería de mucha utilidad…

—Ya le he dicho que no, Potter —le cortó—. Está perdiendo el tiempo. No pienso ser la marioneta de nadie y menos la suya. Esta no es mi guerra, yo ya libré la mía.

El chico se levantó del sillón de forma tan repentina que estuvo a punto de volcar la mesa de centro. Snape le lanzó una mirada iracunda y, por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar, el hombre perdió esa pose deliberada de apatía. Harry intentó buscar alguna explicación. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de la nueva vida de Snape salvo que se dedicaba a la investigación de nuevas pociones: tal vez simpatizaba con la causa del grupo terrorista, o quizás protegía a alguien. Muy bien, si no conseguía su participación por las buenas, tendría que ser de otra manera.

—Si piensa que sus antiguos amigos le pueden proteger…

—No diga estupideces, Potter.

El desdén de Snape fue como un _cruciatus_. Notó su impacto justo en el pecho. Era como ácido corrosivo, un agujero de rabia y angustia que le carcomía por dentro. Las siguientes palabras las escupió con veneno, casi con deleite:

—Más le vale, porque está en la lista. —Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y convocó un pergamino que tenía escondido en la túnica. Se lo tiró a Snape como si fuera una limosna. En él aparecían las personas que habían sido señaladas por la organización terrorista—. Usted es uno de los objetivos de los Hijos de Valborg. Si no lo hace por los demás, hágalo por salvar su vida.

Ahí estaba, su última baza. Esperó con impaciencia la reacción del hombre. La sorpresa, el miedo, lo que fuera. Necesitaba verlo derrumbarse. Pero Snape se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

Snape se puso de pie y Harry dio un pequeño paso atrás por inercia hasta chocar con el sillón.

—Por favor, Potter, deje de ponerse en ridículo con preguntas absurdas. ¡Por supuesto que estoy en esa maldita lista! Confabulé con Dumbledore, le ayudé en su misión suicida y colaboré con la Orden. ¿Quiere que siga con el catálogo? —Elevó el tono—. ¡Soy un traidor a la sangre! No hace falta ser muy perspicaz para saber que no van a invitarme a su próxima reunión familiar.

—Entonces, ¡ayúdeme! El Ministerio podría garantizar su seguridad de alguna manera.

—La muerte no es algo que me preocupe. —Seco, tajante—. Y como ya le he dicho, tengo mis motivos para negarme.

El chico, todavía de pie, gruñó de pura frustración. Era desquiciante. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de decirle que dejara de repetir aquella frase como si fuera un mantra. Agarró la varita con más fuerza. Pensaba que después de todo lo que habían pasado, se iba a mostrar más colaborador o, al menos, más amable. En las memorias que Snape le había entregado, Harry había visto a una persona diferente: un hombre íntegro, valiente, compasivo. Harry se había dejado la piel en la tarea de limpiar el nombre de Severus Snape al terminar la guerra. Pensó en todas las veces que lo había defendido frente a compañeros del Ministerio, frente al Winzengamot, ¡frente a sus propios amigos!

—¡Me lo debe! —exclamó, las palabras saliéndole a borbotones.

Y el movimiento que siguió fue tan rápido que apenas pudo terminar la frase. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Snape había sacado la varita y estaba sobre él, sujetándole por la pechera de la túnica. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento del hombre sobre su cara, sobre sus gafas. Olía a té, a hierbas aromáticas. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir a toda velocidad.

—Yo no le debo nada ni a usted ni a nadie —susurró de forma feroz. Harry tragó saliva—. He pagado con creces todas las deudas que adquirí en esta vida. ¿Le queda claro?

Harry se apartó con brusquedad, desorientado, poniendo toda la distancia posible con el hombre. Le faltaba el aire. El pecho le subía y bajaba como si acabara de terminar un entrenamiento de la Academia de aurores. Snape seguía allí, hirviendo de rabia. Esto no era lo que había planeado. Tenía que largarse. Harry se acercó a la mesa en silencio y recogió toda su documentación. Cuando estaba en el recibidor, a punto de coger el abrigo, oyó que Snape le llamaba. Harry se giró. El hombre había recuperado la compostura y había guardado la varita.

—Tenga cuidado. No sabe dónde se está metiendo.

Que te jodan, pensó Harry. Y sin decir nada, se puso la chaqueta y abrió la puerta de entrada para huir de aquella casa. Antes de cruzar el umbral, sin embargo, una sensación heladora, como si le hubiera caído un cubo de agua fría por encima, le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Le resultó extrañamente familiar aunque lo achacó al contraste de temperatura entre el exterior y el interior de la vivienda. En cuanto puso un pie en la calle, echó a andar sin molestarse en comprobar si Snape cerraba la puerta.

Las luces amarillentas de las farolas y las aceras solitarias le acompañaron de vuelta a casa. Hacía frío y a mitad de camino empezó a nevar. Llegó a su apartamento empapado, helado y maldiciendo el momento en que se le había ocurrido visitar a Snape. Cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño eran más de las tres de la madrugada.

o o o

Maldita sea, llegaba tarde. Eran las nueve y diez de la mañana. Se asomó por un lado de la fila para ver cuántas personas tenía por delante todavía. Resopló con impaciencia. ¡Diez! Slora lo iba a matar en cuanto cruzase la puerta de la Oficina. Se frotó los párpados por debajo de las gafas con desesperación y luego se puso los dedos en las sienes. Merlín, era como si el cerebro le fuera a explotar. Se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza horrible y el barullo de decenas de magos quejándose a su alrededor no estaba ayudando. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche por culpa del cabrón de Snape. De pronto, oyó que alguien lo llamaba a su espalda, una voz conocida. Harry se giró pero no vio a nadie entre la multitud. Solo el gesto cabreado de la bruja que tenía justo detrás y que le miraba como si él fuera el culpable de aquella desgracia de filas interminables.

—¡Eh! ¡Aquí!

Entornó los ojos y por fin vio una mano que se alzaba al final de la cola. Un segundo después, apareció el rostro de Brad Cooper, su compañero. Llevaban trabajando juntos cerca de año y medio y habían congeniado bien desde el primer saludo: Cooper era un auror de su misma edad y californiano. Se había mudado a Inglaterra justo después de la guerra y, aunque Harry le había preguntado en muchas ocasiones por los motivos de su traslado, él siempre le contestaba que era por el maravilloso clima británico. Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido, cuando vio a Cooper abriéndose paso entre la gente a codazos y dejando tras de sí un reguero de protestas. Brad los ignoró a todos y se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa enorme.

—Joder, tío —dijo, mientras se recolocaba la túnica—, ¿qué pasa hoy? ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo?

—Han aumentado las medidas de seguridad. Las órdenes del Ministro son que se registre a todos los magos que lleguen al Ministerio por la red _flu_ o por cualquiera de sus entradas.

Brad abrió mucho la boca.

—¿A todos? —Miró las hileras que se habían formado en todas las chimeneas—. ¿Esto va a ser así todos los días?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Habrá que evitar las horas puntas. Ya sabes que ahora ya no podemos aparecernos en el Ministerio.

—Ah, no, de ninguna manera. No pienso hacerme viejo esperando aquí. —dijo.

Agarró a Harry del brazo, lo sacó de la fila y lo arrastró hasta una mole de un metro ochenta y cinco de altura que estaba revisando el bolso de una señora. Barba espesa y aspecto de tener muy poco sentido del humor. El de seguridad, tras un breve examen ocular, les invitó "amablemente" a esperar su turno. Harry tiró de la manga de Brad en un intento desesperado de que su compañero desistiera de la idea, pero éste se negaba a dar la batalla por perdida.

—Oiga —El de seguridad empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Somos aurores. —Señaló la insignia que tenía prendida del uniforme y luego a Harry—. Y este es el señor Potter. Supongo que lo conoce. Tenemos una reunión urgente con el jefe del departamento.

Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

—Oh, sí, disculpe, señor Potter, no lo había reconocido—dijo, de forma servil. Hizo una pequeña inclinación y les abrió la barrera mágica—. Pueden acceder.

Harry bajó la cabeza y pasó a toda velocidad. Para huir de la vergüenza, pero sobre todo para escapar de las miradas asesinas y venenosas de los demás magos que seguían esperando.

—¿Ves que fácil ha sido? —canturreó Cooper mientras bajaban en el ascensor—. Me debes una cerveza.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Brad ni se inmutó. Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que atravesaron la puerta de la Oficina de aurores. Era incorregible.

Tal y como había predicho, Slora los llamó a su despacho nada más llegar. Harry y Brad cruzaron la estancia como si los estuvieran conduciendo al matadero, coreados por las risitas y murmullos del resto de sus compañeros. La mañana mejoraba por momentos. El despacho era un cubículo acristalado de escasas dimensiones y tan parco como su propietario.

—Siéntense —les dijo, señalando las dos sillas que había delante de su mesa.

Obedecieron de inmediato. Su jefe era un hombre calvo, delgado y de aspecto severo. Entre los compañeros incluso se hacían apuestas mensuales para ver si alguien era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Y aunque la fama de estricto que tenía era más que merecida, Harry siempre le había tenido un gran respeto. Porque si bien no era una persona afable, era justo e imparcial con sus subordinados y hacía muy bien su trabajo.

—Señor, si es por el retraso… —empezó Brad y Harry le pegó una patada en la espinilla para que se callara. Su compañero le devolvió el golpe con rencor.

Slora suspiró con impaciencia.

—Sí, de ese tema hablaremos más tarde. Pero no os he llamado por eso. —Colocó una mano sobre otra encima de la mesa—. Como saben, después de las muertes de Alexandre y Roger, la Unidad de Acción Mágica Antiterrorista anda escasa de personal y me consta que usted, Potter, ha solicitado el ingreso y que se ha presentado voluntario para ayudar a procesar parte de las pruebas recabadas por la unidad en varias ocasiones —dijo, mirándole fijamente.

Harry se echó hacia delante, aferrado a la silla, expectante.

—Sí, señor.

—Hay dos vacantes. Como saben, no están obligados a aceptar el puesto, es algo voluntario y no les voy a mentir, el trabajo es peligroso y no conoce el descanso o las vacaciones…

—Acepto —se apresuró a contestar Harry con toda la solemnidad posible.

Era lo que había estado esperando. Slora se dirigió a Brad.

—¿ Y usted?

A diferencia de Harry, Cooper estaba repantigando en la silla como si acabara de aterrizar de unas vacaciones. Si su compañero estaba interesado en el puesto, no lo parecía. Miró a Harry y después se encogió de hombros.

—Vale —dijo. Así, sin más, como si en vez de estar tomando una decisión trascendental, estuviera eligiendo el menú de la cafetería.

Su jefe asintió brevemente.

—Muy bien, preséntense ante Savage a las tres de la tarde, él les explicará el funcionamiento de la unidad y el trabajo que van a desempeñar a partir de ahora. —Sacó del cajón uno pergaminos—. Me encargaré de informar a Savage de su incorporación y de despachar su solicitud de traslado con carácter inmediato.

La emoción que palpitaba en el cuerpo de Harry era tan intensa que casi no podía hablar. Estaba impaciente por empezar. Se levantaron en cuanto su jefe les hizo una señal para que se retirasen.

—Señor —dijo Harry antes de irse. Slora alzó la vista—, gracias por la oportunidad.

Su jefe, con un rictus muy serio, contestó:

—No me las dé todavía. Comprobará que no les he hecho ningún favor ofreciéndoles el puesto. Además, le aseguro, Potter, que no se lo habría propuesto si no creyese que están ustedes preparados.

Harry, con el orgullo henchido por aquel halago encubierto, se dirigió con Brad hacia la puerta. Esto tenían que celebrarlo, se dijo.

—Por cierto, señores —Se detuvieron de golpe, con la mano en el picaporte. Había algo raro en su voz—, no he olvidado que han llegado media hora tarde. Hay veinte informes que transcribir y siete denuncias que tramitar sobre robos en viviendas particulares. Les aconsejo que se pongan a ello cuanto antes si quieren estar disponibles a las tres.

Sonaba… sonaba como si a Slora le resultara divertido. Harry, impactado, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su jefe. El mundo mágico tenía que estar al borde del exterminio, porque sí, allí estaba la sonrisa imposible. Socarrona, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Pasó el resto de la mañana sepultado bajo una torre interminable de papeles y contestando memorándums del servicio de administración del Wizengamot. Era desmoralizante, una labor que nunca acababa. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Ministerio había aprobado la ley para la ilegalización de las Asociaciones Pro-amnistía de los presos y las causas del Tribunal ya se habían multiplicado por tres. Tal volumen de trabajo se había traducido en más papeleo para la Oficina de aurores, que estaba obligada a remitir al Wizengamot un informe detallado de los antecedentes penales de cada uno de los acusados. Le echo un vistazo al reloj. Era la una y todavía tenía pendientes tres denuncias. Apoyó la cabeza contra el escritorio, asqueado, y entonces una peladura de naranja cayó frente a su nariz. Se incorporó con rapidez.

—Disfrutando de la vida, ¿eh? —dijo Brad mientras se sentaba encima de su mesa a comerse la naranja.

—¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado! —Harry rescató de debajo del culo de Cooper el último informe que había redactado. Inútil, ya lo había arrugado—.Todavía tengo trabajo que terminar.

Brad elevó los brazos hacia el cielo con un aspaviento.

—¡Oh, venga ya, Potter! En dos horas estaremos en la Unidad de Acción. ¿A quién le importan ya los informes? —Brad le quitó las hojas de las manos y las lanzó contra una pila de expedientes que había en un rincón de la mesa—. ¡Vayámonos a celebrarlo! Hay que dejarle trabajo al nuevo becario.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Cooper tenía el don de dar color a los días más grises con esa actitud despreocupada e informal que tenía mucho de fachada. Harry sabía que bajo esa apariencia inofensiva, se escondía un mago poderoso. Brad era experto en contramaldiciones oscuras y bastante despiadado como enemigo. Había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo en los entrenamientos semanales.

—No parecías tan emocionado con la idea esta mañana.

Brad se metió un gajo de naranja en la boca.

—Ya, bueno —dijo, masticando—, cuatro horas de burocracia aburrida son el mejor antídoto para la indiferencia. Vamos, tú invitas. ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante?

Al salir, Harry vio que en el pasillo del segundo piso se habían congregado algunos aurores, magos golpeadores y personal de la oficina de Uso Indebido de la Magia. Estaban distribuidos en corrillos y hablaban en murmullos agitados. Harry le lanzó a Brad una mirada interrogativa y, de repente, unos metros más allá, divisó una figura menuda con el cabello castaño y ondulado.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Ella le miró con alivio. Tenía aspecto de estar agotada: ojeras muy marcadas y el pelo despeinado, como si llevara varios días sin dormir. Sostenía entre los brazos tres archivadores enormes.

—¡Oh, Harry, qué alegría! Llevo toda la mañana intentando escaparme para ir a verte, pero ha sido imposible. —Se acomodó los archivadores como pudo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, gracias —dijo mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica y lanzaba un hechizo reductor sobre aquellos enormes ficheros. Cuando alcanzaron el tamaño de una canica, se los metió al bolsillo—. Mucho mejor. Oye, cuéntame —susurró—, ¿cómo fue ayer con…? Ya sabes.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el semblante de Hermione se transformó en una de decepción.

—Ya te contaré cuando estemos más tranquilos. —Ahora mismo no se sentía con fuerzas para dar una explicación. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera él tenía muy claro cómo había terminado discutiendo con Snape. Se suponía que iba a ser una reunión cordial. Así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué tal está Ron? ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Cuándo vuelve de Polonia? Parece que les está yendo bien en el Campeonato Europeo.

La expresión de su amiga cambió.

—Sí, ayer hablé con él a través de la red _flu_ de larga distancia. El equipo regresará para Navidad. —Esbozó una sonrisa triste que, después, intentó disfrazar con una broma—. De todas formas, no sé si quiero que vuelva, porque me pegaré una semana persiguiéndole para que recoja todos sus artilugios de Quidditch.

Harry la cogió de la mano. Sabía que estaba preocupada. La entrada internacional a Inglaterra estaba en máxima alerta por posible atentado.

—Todo irá bien, ¿vale? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo… —Hermione apretó los labios. Luego dirigió la vista hacia algún sitio por detrás de Harry y recuperó su actitud risueña.

—Hey, Brad. —Cooper se colocó junto a Harry.

—Me alegro de verte, Hermione. ¿Ya te ha contado? —Le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda—. Estamos de celebración. —Se envaró y se puso el puño en el pecho, en plan patriota—. A partir de hoy, somos miembros de la Unidad de Acción Mágica Antiterrorista.

Su amiga, con la boca abierta, le golpeó el brazo con cariño.

—¡Harry! ¡No me habías dicho nada! —En sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de alarma y orgullo—. Supongo que debo darte la enhorabuena. Era lo que querías, ¿no?

No le dio tiempo a contestar, porque Brad enseguida empezó a insistir para que Hermione se uniera a ellos en el Caldero Chorreante.

—De verdad, chicos, me encantaría, pero no puedo. —Señaló al pasillo para justificarse—. Mirad todo el lío que hay aquí. Desde que los Hijos de Valborg consiguieron burlar la seguridad del Ministerio y envenenaron a los dos aurores, el Ministro no hace más que redactar leyes nuevas. En la oficina no damos abasto. Rosemary está que trina.

Rosemary Cullen era miembro del Wizengamot y la jefa directa de Hermione. Una mujer regordeta, con mucho carácter. Vestía siempre con túnicas de color azul celeste y era una de las que guardaba el secreto de la dirección de Snape.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry.

—¿No os habéis enterado? —Bajó la voz hasta alcanzar el tono de confidencia—. El Ministro Williamson acaba de aprobar hoy una ley por la que declaraba embargados los bienes y las cuentas de Gringotts de todos los que tengan algún familiar preso en Azkaban o que hayan formado parte de las Asociaciones ilegalizadas en estas últimas semanas. Ha dicho que el dinero se utilizará para indemnizar a los familiares de las víctimas de los Hijos de Valborg. Se han convocado varias manifestaciones en distintos puntos del mundo mágico para hoy mismo.

Era la primera noticia que tenía, pero Harry se alegraba. Le parecía una buena decisión. Pensó en los muertos, en las familias destrozadas, en las madres desconsoladas abrazándose a los cadáveres de sus hijos. Recordó la risa bonachona de Alexandre y las anécdotas de Roger que ya no podría escuchar jamás.

—No veo el problema —dijo con dureza—. El dinero no les devolverá a sus seres queridos, pero al menos tendrán algún tipo de compensación.

—¡Harry! —Un poco escandalizada—. Han embargado el patrimonio a la familia entera, a personas que no han sido condenadas y a otras que están pendientes de juicio. —Hermione se mordió el labio—. No sé, se rumorea que Williamson está optando por la línea dura de Savage.

Cooper se mantuvo callado, observando el desarrollo de la batalla, hasta que se despidieron de Hermione. De camino al callejón Diagon, Harry ya no sacó el tema con Brad. No sabía cuál era su opinión, ni siquiera si tenía una sobre el asunto, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con otro de sus amigos. Se aparecieron justo enfrente de Ollivander´s y conforme se acercaban a Gringotts, vieron que el número de personas aumentaba hasta convertirse en una multitud enardecida. Al principio, Harry creyó que estaban intentando entrar en Gringotts para sacar su dinero, pero al pasar junto a ellos, se dio cuenta de que estaban parados a las puertas del banco. Gritaban consignas y portaban pancartas mágicas con fotos de presos moribundos. Harry se detuvo y se fijó en una mujer, de pelo cano y aspecto demacrado, que sostenía un cartel en el que se leía "Asesinos, torturadores, ladrones". "Nos roban a nuestra familia y ahora nuestro dinero". Llevaba una bufanda verde y estaba llorando. Lloraba con el rostro contraído por la rabia. Brad le acució para que siguiera avanzando, pero Harry no se movió. No podía. Había algo allí, en las fotos, en los gritos desesperados de esa gente, que le paralizaba. De repente, se oyó un "crash" y un grupo de magos golpeadores se apareció en el callejón. La muchedumbre empezó a gritar más fuerte, insultando a los magos, abucheándoles hasta que un destello azulado desató el caos absoluto. Brad lo agarró del brazo para obligarle a moverse y sus gafas estuvieron a punto de caerse. A su alrededor, la gente corría hacia todos los lados y la manifestación se dispersaba entre ráfagas de hechizos. Se precipitaron al interior del Caldero Chorreante casi sin aliento, con el pulso tronándole en los oídos. Los parroquianos les observaron con curiosidad durante un instante y luego volvieron a sus conversaciones como si no hubiera pasado nada. A pesar del frío, Harry estaba sudando.

—Mejor que sea un whisky de fuego.

Cooper asintió muy serio y se acercaron a pedir. Fue reconfortarte ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Hannah al otro lado de la barra.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí. —Puso los brazos en jarras, muy animada—. ¿Qué os pongo?

Harry sonrió.

—Dos whisky de fuego, por favor. —Hannah empezó a preparar las bebidas—. ¿Cómo le va a Neville con los novatos de este año?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Muy bien, aunque creo que está deseando que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad para descansar de Hogwarts. —Volcó el contenido de una botella en dos copas hasta casi rebasarlas—. ¿Queréis que os lo lleve a la mesa?

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No te preocupes, ya los llevamos nosotros.

Brad seguía en silencio, pensativo. Cogieron las copas, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando un hombrecillo encorvado, salido de la nada, se chocó contra Harry. Estuvo a punto de tirar toda la bebida por el suelo, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos. El hombre, un poco nervioso y con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda verde, musitó una disculpa y desapareció del bar con una rapidez insólita. Se sentaron en una mesa libre que había al fondo del local y Harry se bebió el whisky casi de un trago. Notó que le quemaba la lengua, la garganta, que le templaba hasta los huesos. Era justo lo que necesitaba para un día como ese. El ardor llegó hasta su estómago y, entonces, empezó a aumentar. Una sensación extraña, como de un cosquilleo, que iba creciendo. Un segundo después, tenía cristales que le atravesaban las entrañas. Se dobló sobre sí mismo con un espasmo y se agarró a la mesa para no caerse. Merlín, no podía respirar, no podía… El dolor. El mundo se volvió borroso y empezó a escuchar alaridos, sillas que se movían, la voz lejana de Brad, como si estuviera pasada a través de un filtro. Perdió el control de su cuerpo y sintió que alguien le cogía por el torso antes de desplomarse contra el suelo. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Cooper sobre él y un único pensamiento.

Había sido él.

Él.

La bufanda verde...

Después, solo hubo oscuridad.

Lo primero que sintió fue la lengua seca, pegada al paladar, y la arcada que tenía agazapada en la garganta. Era como si se hubiera bebido hasta la última botella del peor antro de Londres. Tragó con fuerza para evitar el desastre y abrió los ojos. La luz le atravesó las corneas como un puñal. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos dejaron de llorar. No veía nada, sólo los contornos borrosos de color blanco. Tanteó a su izquierda y encontró una mesilla con unas gafas. Se las puso. Estaba rodeado de cortinas blancas, asépticas. A los pies de la cama, Hermione se mordía las uñas mientras asentía y hablaba con una sombra que estaba fuera de su radio de visión. Intentó pedir agua, pero en su lugar salió un graznido.

Hermione se giró como si alguien hubiera accionado un resorte.

—¡Harry!—Se lanzó contra él y le abrazó, chafándolo contra la cama—. Merlín, Harry. Has despertado. No sabíamos, no sabíamos….

Se puso a sollozar desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. —Su voz sonó ronca, áspera. Carraspeó—. Aunque sediento.

Hermione se irguió y, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos, le acercó un vaso tembloroso que se bebió con avidez. Fue como alcanzar el éxtasis. Dos vasos de agua después, ya había recuperado su capacidad de hablar con relativa normalidad.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué día es? —Se incorporó.

—En San Mungo. Estamos a día cinco de diciembre. —Había pasado un día entero en el hospital—. Te envenenaron y… —Se le rasgó la voz.

Hermione amenazaba con echarse a llorar de nuevo, así que se apresuró a preguntar:

—¿Pero quién?

—Los Hijos de Valborg. Marcaron el Caldero Chorreante con la calavera. —Ella le cogió de la mano—. Oh, Harry, menos mal que Snape apareció en San Mungo —Harry se quedó petrificado. ¿Snape? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Snape con todo esto? Hermione seguía parloteando y apenas podía procesar toda la información—, los medimagos no sabían qué te pasaba, pero Snape descubrió que te habían envenenado con Poinsettia…

—Poins… ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Poinsettia, señor Potter. —Una voz profunda y lóbrega le llegó desde los pies de la cama. Giró la cabeza y vio a Snape con su sempiterna túnica negra. Toda la habitación pareció oscurecerse de golpe—. _Euphorbia pulcherrima_ [1] o, como se la conoce comúnmente, Flor de Pascua.

¿Le habían envenenado con una maldita Flor de Pascua? ¿Desde cuándo esa planta era tóxica? ¿Por qué la gente regalaba esas cosas para Navidad? ¿Y qué narices hacía Snape allí? Severus le miró y después se dirigió a Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, ¿me permite un momento a solas con el señor Potter?

Hermione pareció dudosa, pero al final se levantó.

—Aprovecharé para darle las buenas noticias a los demás. Hannah y Brad no hacen más que preguntar por ti y Ron me ha llamado como quince veces. Quería coger un traslador para venir a verte.

Cuando se quedaron solos, la tensión pareció incrementarse varios grados. El hombre se acercó con pasos taimados hasta sentarse en una butaca junto a la cama. Harry contempló todo el proceso con desconfianza, con mil preguntas hacinándose en su cabeza.

—El whisky contenía una dosis muy alta de forbol. —Tono desapasionado, como si estuviera haciendo una autopsia—. Tardará unos días en poder hacer vida normal, pero afortunadamente para usted, y desgraciadamente para otros —lleno de mordacidad—, sobrevivirá para seguir suicidándose mientras los demás intentan salvarle vida.

Una oleada de indignación le invadió. Esto era absurdo.

—Oiga, yo no fui pidiendo que me envenenaran.

—¿Ah, no? —Algo brilló en los ojos del hombre—. ¿Acaso no conoce hechizos para la detección de venenos? ¿No aprendió nada durante la guerra? ¿No es usted un auror? —Recalcó la última palabra con desprecio—. Sigue siendo un niñato arrogante e irresponsable que espera que los demás le rescaten.

Harry se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas. Le vino a la mente el hombrecillo encorvado, el choque contra él en el Caldero Chorreante… Tal vez podría haberlo evitado, quizás debería de haber estado más alerta. Pero cualquier pensamiento racional quedó opacado por un resentimiento primitivo, visceral.

—Yo no le he pedido que venga a salvarme—escupió, con los dientes apretados—. Sería la última persona a la que se lo pediría.

Snape mantenía una expresión ilegible. Si se molestó, no lo dejó traslucir.

—Señor Potter —de forma pausada, casi educada—, sería recomendable que empezara a aceptar sus errores en vez de intentar justificarse. Está usted en el punto de mira de enemigos poderosos. —El hombre le tendió una hoja de pergamino y Harry la cogió de mala gana. La actitud de Snape le desconcertaba—. Memorícela.

Harry leyó la dirección que había escrita con letra pequeña y estrecha: calle Fausto, número 5 ½.[2]

—¿Qué es esto? —Snape le quitó la nota de las manos y la destruyó.

—Le espero allí el próximo día ocho. —Eso era dentro de tres días. Snape sonrió de forma malvada—. Podrá acceder con la contraseña "Poinsettia". Nada de red _flu_. Utilice esto y no lo comente con nadie.

Snape le lanzó un pequeño reloj de pulsera. Harry lo observó con antipatía durante una fracción de segundo.

—¿Por qué debería ir?

El hombre respondió con frialdad.

—Me es indiferente que venga o no, señor Potter. Fue usted quien solicitó mi ayuda. No tengo ningún inconveniente en olvidar el asunto y dedicarme a mi placentera existencia. Depende de usted.

Harry lo observó con la boca abierta. ¿Snape estaba aceptando su propuesta? La estupefacción dio paso a la sospecha.

—¿Por qué...?

—Tengo mis motivos. —Críptico, tajante.

Harry frunció el ceño. Empezaba a estar harto de los "motivos" de Snape y de la facilidad con la que mudaba de opinión sin razón aparente. ¿Qué había cambiado esta vez? ¿Por qué ahora quería ayudarle? Lo que tenía claro, vistos los antecedentes, es que no iba a obtener una respuesta; tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Justo entonces Snape se levantó, pero Harry todavía tenía una última pregunta. Una que le llevaba torturando desde que Hermione le había hablado de la intervención de Snape.

—¿Cómo supo que me habían traído a San Mungo?

Severus le observó detenidamente.

—Soy un hombre de recursos.

Y hubo algo en aquella media sonrisa, en esa expresión satisfecha... De pronto, recordó la sensación fría que había notado al salir de la casa de Snape. Harry se examinó las manos, los brazos y clavó los ojos en el hombre, conmocionado.

—¡Me puso un hechizo localizador!

Snape se dio media vuelta.

—Tiene que darle tres vueltas a la rueda del reloj. Día ocho, a las siete de la tarde. No llegue tarde —advirtió y se largó con un efectista ondeo de su capa.

Toda la presión desapareció de manera fulminante. Harry se dejó caer en la cama con un resoplido extenuado. Hablar con Snape era como librar una maldita batalla. Inspeccionó el reloj que le había dado el hombre: las agujas marcaban la hora de la cita. Suspiró y se lo puso en la muñeca. Por lo visto, tendría que acostumbrarse.

[1] La flor de Pascua es tóxica siendo sus principios activos los ésteres de forbol y los triterpenos. Sus efectos por ingestión son ardor, irritación, náuseas, vómitos, diarrea, sarpullidos, dolor de estómago, etcétera, Más información en el siguiente link: cienciaycampo . wordpress 2011/01/14/la-toxicidad-de-las-flores-de-pascua/

[2] Goethe erigió un monumento a la noche de Walpurgis en su obra Fausto.


	2. Parte II: La muerte

**Parte II.- La muerte.**

 _No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

 _Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

 _Oh, Death_

 _Well, I am Death, none can excel_

 _I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

 _Oh, Death_

 _Oh, Death_

 _My name is Death and the end is here..._

 _(Oh, Death by Jen Titus)_

Los dos días que pasó ingresado fueron una sucesión de rostros familiares, regalos y exclamaciones de alegría. Hermione y Harry mantuvieron una conferencia con Ron y consiguieron convencerle de que no viajara a Londres, asegurándole que no era necesario, que se encontraba perfectamente; pero Ginny, los Weasley, Slora, e incluso Neville acudieron al hospital para ver qué tal estaba. La más afectada fue Hannah. Se disculpó con él cerca de cien veces durante los diez minutos que duró su visita y, aunque Harry intentó convencerla de que ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, todo fue inútil. Se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos y con la promesa de que encontraría la forma de compensarle. Harry no tuvo fuerzas para discutir. Fueron dos días de locura, de gente que no paraba de entrar y de mandar mensajes de ánimo; y aunque era alentador, también resultaba abrumador. Los únicos ratos de verdadero alivio eran los que pasaba con Brad y Hermione. Con ellos no necesitaba hablar, no tenía que hacer el esfuerzo consciente de agradar, de dar conversación. Estuvieron acompañándole hasta que el día siete de diciembre los medimagos le dieron el alta. Cooper le ofreció su casa para que se quedara allí unos días, pero Harry estaba deseando llegar a su apartamento, a su cama, a la comodidad de esas habitaciones que sentía como suyas. Al llegar, se dio una ducha y durmió toda la noche de tirón. Por primera vez, no pensó en la conversación que había mantenido con Snape. Ni en esas miradas indescifrables.

Al día siguiente, la oficina de aurores al completo le recibió entre vítores. Brad había organizado una "pequeña fiesta de bienvenida". Muy típico de Cooper: una pancarta colorida que casi no cabía en la oficina y que flotaba por encima de los puestos de trabajo vomitando puñados de confeti. Se quedó allí de pie mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a saludarle. Y entonces, en medio de aquel alboroto, apareció Savage con una barba larga y grisácea. Se abrió paso entre las mesas y los aurores. Una onda expansiva de alegría y brazos abiertos. Cogió a Harry y lo apretujó contra su cuerpo.

—Harry, estamos encantados de que hayas vuelto. —Lo zarandeó un poco. Tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara hasta la parte superior del labio. Se rumoreaba que se la había hecho Dolohov y que la conservaba como recordatorio de la Primera Guerra Mágica—. Venga, te presentaré al equipo.

Cooper los siguió mientras Savage los guiaba hacia una zona reservada a la Unidad Antiterrorista que, en realidad, consistía en un cuarto de tamaño bastante limitado, repleto de documentación y de varias mesas. Nada extraordinario. En una de las paredes había un plano inmenso de Londres donde se podían ver las zonas mágicas delimitadas con una línea amarilla y puntos de colores que parpadeaban con pequeños carteles. La unidad estaba integrada por cuatro magos y dos brujas más. Harry los conocía a casi todos de vista aunque solían ser bastante herméticos y apenas se relacionaban con el resto de la Oficina. Savage les puso una mano en el hombro a Brad y a él y se dirigió a los demás integrantes de la Unidad.

—Bien, chicos, aquí están nuestras nuevas incorporaciones. Creo que os conocéis. —Todos clavaron sus ojos en ellos—. Potter, Cooper, estos son Callie MacMillan, Dana Bones y Austin Wright forman el Comando de Inteligencia. —Señaló al grupo que había sentado a la derecha de la sala, los más jóvenes. Callie les dedicó una sonrisa franca enmarcada por unos rizos castaños que le caían por la cara. Era prima de Ernie MacMillan, una mujer menuda, unos años mayor que Harry, pero con fama de ser una experta en antiespionaje. Los otros dos se limitaron a hacerles un gesto rápido con la cabeza. Dana llevaba la melena negra muy corta y estaba enfrascada en el examen de una grabación. Tenía pinta de ser un interrogatorio. La imagen semitransparente de un hombre esposado en una silla flotaba por encima de la mesa con un particular resplandor rojizo. Austin estaba su lado, apuntando algo con avidez, su nariz aguileña rozando casi el papel. Harry supuso que estaría haciendo un análisis de las respuestas, sabía que era hijo de muggles y que se había formado en lenguaje no verbal. Una nueva técnica que habían importado del mundo muggle desde que habían descubierto la resistencia de los mortífagos al _verisaterum_ —. Y ellos son Elton Fawley y Arthur y Thomas O´Brien, del Comando Especial.

Arthur y Thomas eran gemelos. Se levantaron al unísono de sus asientos y se acercaron a darles un fuerte apretón de manos con las consabidas frases de bienvenida. Eran como armarios empotrados. Especialmente, Thomas que, con sus cien kilos de peso, estrujó la mano de Harry hasta casi hacerle daño. Fawley les saludó desde su mesa con actitud tímida.

Savage, después de un discurso elocuente sobre las virtudes de Brad y Harry (por momentos exagerado), se encerró tras la puerta acristalada que quedaba a la izquierda de la sala nada más entrar. Callie fue la encargada de ponerles al día y de contestar a todas sus preguntas. Lo hizo con actitud alegre, pero profesional. Tenía la manía de tocarse el pelo y de enredarse mechones entre los dedos mientras hablaba.

—Los puntos rojos marcan los atentados de los últimos años —dijo ella, señalando el mapa que ocupaba una pared entera—. Los azules son los aurores que tiene el departamento patrullando; los naranjas, los lugares que, creemos, pueden ser objetivos de los terroristas y los verdes, las entradas por red _flu_ que tenemos controladas. Están vigiladas para saber quién entra y quién sale.

Dos horas después, Harry se sentaba en su mesa abrumado por el expediente que Callie le había dejado. Era la última línea de investigación que estaban siguiendo. Se sospechaba que los Hijos de Valborg pretendían lanzar algún ataque contra Azkaban para liberar a los presos y que Robert Zabini, el marido de Daphne Greengrass y tío de Blaise y Charlie, estaba involucrado en la organización. Llevaban meses vigilándolo, tenían incluso interceptada su red _flu_. Se fijó en Elton, que estaba sentado justo a su lado. Fawley le devolvió una mirada de simpatía. Harry estimó que tendría unos cuarenta años.

—Tranquilo, te acostumbrarás enseguida.

Con un suspiro, se puso a revisar todas las notas del dosier. Se sumergió en él hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Comió, bebió y respiró renglones de tinta y fotografías hasta que el murmullo de sus compañeros se convirtió en ruido blanco a su alrededor. Tomó apuntes de los datos relevantes y, después de hacer una criba en profundidad de toda la información, descubrió que, en realidad, no tenían demasiado sobre Zabini. Trabajaba, tenía familia y hacía una vida bastante normal. No había nada que apuntara hacia actividades terroristas. Ni siquiera en su casa habían encontrado indicios o material comprometido, pese a la exhaustiva inspección a la que había sido sometido. El único hecho sorprendente reflejado en los informes era que, en un par de ocasiones, los aurores que le seguían habían perdido su rastro. Desaparecía así, sin más. En un callejón, en una tienda. No sabían adónde iba.

—Tío, no te has levantado ni para mear. —Alzó la cabeza para ver a Cooper con actitud preocupada—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar o piensas quedarte a dormir aquí?

Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los demás se habían ido ya a casa. Estaban él, Brad y un triste memorándum que aleteaba sobre el escritorio de Arthur. Se desplomó sobre la mesa con un gemido agotado.

—Esto no se acaba nunca. —Se quitó las gafas y se pasó las manos por la cara, le dolían los ojos, la espalda…—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete menos diez.

Le llevó un instante percatarse de la tragedia. Snape.

—¡Mierda! —Se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a recoger todos los pergaminos que había extendido. Terminó lanzando un hechizo que desordenó todavía más su mesa. Brad le miraba como si estuviera viendo a un basilisco—. ¡Joder!

—¿Pero qué pasa?

Harry se revolvió el pelo.

—Nada, nada. Llevo prisa. ¿Podrías…? —Señalando el desastre.

Brad tenía cara de estar flipando.

—Claro, ¿pero adónde vas?

Harry soltó un escueto "gracias" y cogiendo las anotaciones que había hecho, salió a la carrera. Antes de cruzar la puerta, se giró hacia Brad, que observaba sus movimientos, paralizado en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado.

—Oye, nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

No esperó confirmación. Corrió por los pasillos desiertos hasta alcanzar el primer baño que vio y en el que, afortunadamente, no había nadie. Esperaba que esta porquería funcionara en el Ministerio. Le dio tres vueltas a la ruleta del reloj y una sensación tiró de su ombligo como si algo lo absorbiera por un tubo demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo. El traslador lo engulló y aterrizó de rodillas sobre un charco. Se sacudió la túnica con un gruñido mientras examinaba la calle. Era lóbrega, solitaria, oscura, deprimente, muy del estilo de Snape. Dos moles de ladrillos se elevaban delante de él: ventanas viejas y fachadas cubiertas de pintadas. Parecía un barrio muggle y, a decir verdad, no era el más animado de Londres. Se acercó a la acera y susurró la dirección que Snape le había dado. Los edificios se abrieron como si alguien los estuviera descuartizando para descubrir una pequeña entrada con el número 5 ½ sujeto al dintel. La puerta se abrió al murmurar la contraseña y comprobó que no había pasillo, ni vivienda, sólo unas escaleras que bajaban hacia lo que parecía un sótano. Avanzó por ellas con el corazón en la boca, siguiendo la estela de la luz amarillenta que resplandecía al fondo. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón orejero, leyendo un periódico junto al fuego que quedaba enfrente de las escaleras. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía sin túnica. Llevaba una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos que dejaba ver la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Llega tarde. —Frío, desabrido. No levantó la cabeza de las páginas—. Imagino que estaba celebrando su ascenso.

Harry se quedó quieto, a los pies de la escalera.

—Disculpe.

Snape clavó sus ojos negros en los suyos y le mostró el periódico. Salía una fotografía suya en primera página y el titular que anunciaba su incorporación a la Unidad Antiterrorista.

—Espero que no se repita. —Con ese tono aterciopelado que prometía algún tipo de tortura para el futuro.

Harry tragó saliva y se dio prisa en cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Era una estancia forrada de piedra y, al contrario que la otra que había visto, estaba atestada de objetos personales y de libros (algunos se apilaban en pequeñas torres por el suelo y otros estaban amontonados en las estanterías que forraban las paredes de la habitación). Se fijó en una fotografía que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Era de una mujer de pelo negro, nariz prominente y aspecto triste. Se parecía mucho a Snape.

—En mi casa.

—¿Su casa? Pero…

Snape levantó una ceja.

—No creería que le iba a confiar mi seguridad al Ministerio. —Se arrellanó en el sofá, el libro sobre el regazo—. Y hablando sobre ese tema… —Harry ni siquiera presintió el ataque. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Snape cogió su varita y rugió—: _Legeremens_.

El hechizo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que terminó con la espalda en la pared. Sintió a Snape empujando, intentado abrirse camino a través de su mente como si fuera un huracán hecho de humo. Buscaba puntos débiles, agujeros en sus defensas por los que colarse como en aquellas clases de Oclumancia. Harry apoyó las manos en la pared para encontrar un lugar al que agarrarse. Empezó a levantar barreras a marchas forzadas. Era muy fuerte, pero consiguió resistir la primera embestida. Había entrenado su habilidad durante los últimos años. En cuanto notó que Snape disminuía la brutalidad, Harry lanzó un " _obscuro_ " para contrarrestar y toda la presión cedió. La presencia del hombre desapareció de su mente de repente. Tomó una bocanada de aire y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Snape, con el rostro sudoroso y las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo. El hombre no hizo ningún gesto que revelara sorpresa; se limitó a observarle de forma evaluadora.

—Mediocre, pero será suficiente para que no revele el paradero de este lugar. —A Harry le hervía la sangre. Snape señaló una butaca que había justo al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado—. Siéntese.

Harry obedeció a regañadientes. Cruzó la habitación como si fuera una tormenta a punto de desatarse y se sentó con brusquedad. Empezaba a creer que el hombre solo estaba interesado en humillarle.

—El Ministerio ya sabrá donde estoy. Los trasladores están controlados.

Snape parecía muy satisfecho. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando.

—Obviamente el traslador que le di no está registrado y este sótano no está en la calle Fausto. Es un acceso directo que he creado.

Harry bufó. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan paranoico como Snape. Un segundo más tarde, el hombre volvió a hablar:

—Colaboraré con su investigación, pero tengo tres condiciones que son innegociables. —Harry entrecerró los ojos. Sospechaba que no le iba a salir barato—. La primera, el Ministerio no debe saber que le ayudo. Usted tendrá que mantener nuestras reuniones en secreto y transmitirá la información que yo le facilite como si fueran ideas suyas o fruto de su investigación. —Snape sonrió con malicia—. Imagino que sus adoradores estarán tan cegados por la fama que le precede que estarán predispuestos a creer que usted puede hilar una teoría coherente. Por muy delirante e improbable que esto suene. —Harry quiso protestar, pero Snape le interrumpió—. La segunda, compartirá conmigo todos los datos que tenga en relación a los Hijos de Valborg y no hará preguntas sobre mis fuentes o mis métodos para obtener información. Por último, tengo que ver a Charlie Zabini.

¿Y ahora por qué salía a relucir el hermano de Blaise Zabini? ¿Y para qué quería verle?

—Es imposible. Está arrestado en los calabozos a la espera de juicio y solo los aurores tenemos acceso a él.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—Señor Potter, si pudiera verle por mis propios medios, no sería una condición del acuerdo.

Harry abrió mucho la boca.

—¿Me está pidiendo que le cuele?

El hombre se pasó un dedo por los labios, pensativo.

—Podríamos decir que sí.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —estalló Harry, los brazos en alto—. Me juego el puesto. Y, y… además, ¿por qué no quiere que sepa nada el Ministerio? —No entendía nada. Miró a Snape, que no parecía impresionado. No comprendía su comportamiento, sus cambios de opinión, su estúpida actitud—. ¿Por qué me puso el hechizo rastreador?

Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si debajo de todas aquellas capas existía algo más.

El hombre cruzó las piernas con aspecto aburrido.

—Nuestros encuentros se están volviendo bastante repetitivos, señor Potter. En primer lugar, no me fío del Ministerio. Y en segundo lugar, ya le dije que tengo mis propios motivos, así que por mucho que siga preguntando, no voy a molestarme en explicárselos. Insisto en que depende de usted. Si no está de acuerdo con mis términos o no está dispuesto a mancharse las manos en este asunto, puede seguir con su investigación sin mi ayuda. —Hizo un gesto con el dedo—. Cierre la puerta al salir.

Harry hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Esto era imposible, insufrible, desesperante… Se le acababan los adjetivos. No estaban llegando a ningún lado. ¿Iba a ser siempre así? ¿Cómo iba a darle acceso a Zabini? No se podían aparecer en el Ministerio. Más le valía que Snape le proporcionase información útil.

—De acuerdo —murmuró al fin, entre dientes—. Pero no sé cómo vamos a entrar en los calabozos.

—No se preocupe por eso ahora —le contestó, con una expresión casi avariciosa—. Cuénteme lo que saben.

Sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones las anotaciones que había hecho esa tarde y se las dio a Snape, que las leyó detenidamente. Harry le explicó las sospechas que existían sobre Robert Zabini y el resultado decepcionante del registro realizado en su casa. Pese al despliegue mágico realizado, los aurores y la Unidad Antiterrorista seguían sin tener un listado definitivo sobre los miembros de la organización, ni sus lugares de reunión. La mayor preocupación era el posible atentado en Azkaban. Snape le preguntó por las medidas de seguridad y los métodos de detección que utilizaba el Ministerio y escuchó con atención mientras le explicaba los controles en la red _flu_ pública, en los trasladores y en el sistema de apariciones. Para su sorpresa, Snape no se burló de él ni una vez ni lo interrumpió. Terminaron una hora después, con Harry exhausto y hambriento. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que su estómago lo traicionó con un rugido que llegó a los oídos de Snape.

Severus no dijo nada, pero hizo un movimiento lacónico con su varita y, en la mesa que había justo enfrente de la chimenea, aparecieron dos tazas de té y unos sándwiches. Vaya, todo un alarde de generosidad. Harry se contuvo por educación mientras Snape cogía una de las tazas.

—Puede comer, Potter. Los sándwiches no están envenenados.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era eso una broma?

—Muy gracioso —dijo, mientras cogía uno.

Antes de darle un bocado, miró a Snape y solo por joder, lanzó un hechizo de detección de venenos. Como era de esperar, dio negativo, pero le pareció ver un brillo entre divertido y complacido en los ojos de Snape.

—Veo que ha aprendido la lección —dijo, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Snape empezó a andar por la estancia y se detuvo frente a la chimenea, de espaldas a Harry. Se quedó allí un rato.

—Como imagino que sabe, el nombre de los Hijos de Valborg hace referencia a los Caballeros de Walpurgis, los primeros mortífagos[3].

—Sí. —Solemne—. Y que buscan liberar a sus amiguitos.

—Señor Potter, no es tan simple como eso. Los Hijos de Valborg no luchan solo por la amnistía. Son la respuesta armada a las políticas penitenciarias del Ministerio. —Voz profunda, opaca.

—¿Y qué política penitenciaria aplicaban ellos? Ah, no —dijo con sarcasmo—, que lo de ellos era el juicio sumario y la liquidación rápida.

Snape se giró.

—¿El fin justifica los medios? ¿Una sociedad avanzada se puede permitir aplicar la Ley del Talión?[4] —Chasqueó la lengua—. Quizás es usted más Slytherin de lo que le gustaría reconocer. —Directo al pecho, como una puñalada—. En cualquier caso, están perdiendo el tiempo buscándolos entre la comunidad mágica. Los cabecillas de la organización no están dentro de nuestras fronteras. Demasiado evidente. Seguramente, estarán escondidos entre los no mágicos.

—¡Pero si desprecian a los muggles!

—Con más motivo todavía. Los mortífagos no son tan simples como creen. Su departamento debería de investigar las líneas de sangre de los presos para ver si alguno tiene ascendencia mestiza. Es posible que utilicen algún inmueble heredado en el Londres muggle.

—¿Y cómo acceden al mundo mágico? Las entradas están vigiladas.

El hombre le miró con condescendencia.

—No me extraña que hayan avanzado tan poco en estos últimos años. ¿No le acabo de decir que existen trasladores ilegales? ¿Cuánto cree que cuesta hacer uno si se tienen conocimientos avanzados de magia oscura? —Harry recordó las desapariciones injustificadas de Robert Zabini y todo pareció encajar. Snape se pasó los dedos por la barbilla, con aspecto distraído—. Además, tiene que tener en cuenta que cuentan con la simpatía de algunos ciudadanos y que pueden estar dándoles acceso a las redes _flu_ privadas que no están vigiladas para moverse por el mundo mágico.

—¿Simpatía? —Hizo una mueca de asco.

—Razones no les faltan —replicó con desprecio—. No se olvide que muchas personas tienen a miembros de su familia en Azkaban y que el Ministerio no está en su auge de popularidad: Williamson acaba de requisar el patrimonio de algunas de las familias más ricas para dejarlas en la indigencia.

¿Estaba defendiendo Snape a aquella gentuza? Las manos de Harry se agarraron con fuerza a silla y por un breve instante se acordó de la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione.

—Es para ayudar a las víctimas. De todas formas, eso no justifica el apoyo a unos asesinos y a unos torturadores.

Snape entornó los ojos y se acercó a donde estaba Harry con pasos medidos, como si fuera un depredador.

—¿Acaso el Ministerio tiene autoridad moral para hablar de tortura y asesinatos? —Habló despacio, como si acariciase las sílabas—. ¿Qué paso con Pius Thicknesse?

Harry se levantó por impulso. Thicknesse había actuado en el bando de Voldemort bajo la maldición _Imperius_ durante la Segunda Guerra. Y a pesar de que sus abogados defendieron la eximente por trastorno mágico, el Winzegamot había terminado condenándolo a cinco años en Azkaban.

—La investigación concluyó que había sido un suicidio. —El pecho le subía y le bajaba con rapidez. ¿Cómo podía creerse Snape todos los bulos que esparcían los terroristas para justificar sus acciones? Él había asistido a interrogatorios y nunca se había torturado a nadie—. Lo encontraron colgado en su celda.

Snape había seguido avanzando y estaba ahora tan cerca que casi podía sentir su calor corporal. Harry no se amedrentó.

—Es usted un ingenuo —le dijo, con palabras agarrotadas, susurradas.

—Quizás sea usted el que está mal informado.

Durante un momento, Harry pensó que se enzarzarían de nuevo en una discusión. Pero Snape dio un suspiro largo, al parecer armándose de paciencia, y finalmente dijo:

—Olvídelo, no voy a discutir sobre este tema. —El hombre le agarró de la muñeca con violencia y un estremecimiento le recorrió al sentir los dedos de Snape sobre su piel desnuda. Harry intentó zafarse sin éxito—. Estese quieto. Necesitamos un sistema de comunicación que sea indetectable.

Apoyó la varita sobre el antebrazo de Harry y murmuró un encantamiento: _"Nexum corporis"_. De la varita de Snape salieron unos filamentos azulados que se infiltraron en la carne de Harry. Notó que la magia fluía como lava a través de sus músculos, atándolo a alguien, a una presencia, a un nombre. Severus. Cuando el hechizo finalizó, el dolor abrasador cesó, pero la presencia de Snape siguió allí, dentro de él, como una sombra. Y debería de haberle resultado aterrador, pero no era algo invasivo, era más como… No sabía definirlo. ¿Reconfortante?

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Una variante de un encantamiento proteico. Si me necesita, sólo tendrá que llamarme a través de la marca.[5]

Harry examinó las líneas del tatuaje.

—¿Un león rojo? —dijo con recochineo.

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida.

—He estado a punto de dejarme llevar, pero suponía que una serpiente llamaría más la atención entre sus compañeros. —Snape le ofreció el brazo que no llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa—. Ahora le toca a usted.

Conjuró el hechizo siguiendo las indicaciones de Snape y sintió que su marca ardía, buscando la que estaba grabando en el antebrazo del hombre. La sensación era indescriptible. Miró a Snape, sus rasgos resplandeciendo bajo el brillo azulado, y la habitación se desvaneció. No existía nada más, todo empezaba y acababa allí, en aquella emoción de conexión. Plena, completa. Los filamentos formaron una serpiente sobre la piel de Snape y desaparecieron. El hombre se separó en cuanto terminaron. Parecía desorientado, tal vez afectado, hasta que después de un carraspeo dijo:

—¿Cada cuánto se reúne su unidad?

Harry parpadeó, descolocado por el cambio de conversación. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y volver a la realidad. Se bajó la manga de la túnica un poco azorado y se recolocó las gafas.

—Casi todos los días, a las tres de la tarde. Suelen ser reuniones informativas.

Snape se limitó a asentir, abstraído.

—Bien, utilizará el traslador que le di para venir aquí todas las noches a las siete. Sólo tiene que programarlo. Yo me encargaré de Robert Zabini, pero antes tengo que visitar a Charlie en los calabozos.

El chico suspiró con desaliento y se volvió a sentar en la butaca.

—Pues ya me contará usted como lo hacemos. No podemos aparecernos, la red _flu_ está vigilada y yo no le puedo colar a través de todos los controles de seguridad. —Se apretó con los dedos el puente de la nariz—. Además, no sé por qué tiene tanto interés en hablar con él. No va a decir nada, ya lo hemos intentando con el _verisaterum_.

—Colaborará de forma voluntaria.

Harry contuvo la risa justo a tiempo. ¡Y luego resultaba que él era el ingenuo!

—Lo que usted diga. ¿Y cómo lo introduzco allí?

—¿Conoce al auror que hace las guardias nocturnas? —Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo—. Entonces, seguirá mis instrucciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se arrastraba por los rincones de la Oficina de Aurores. La reunión con Snape había acabado a la dos de la madrugada tras varios intercambios de ideas que, en el caso de ese hombre retorcido, se resumían en insultar la inteligencia de Harry. Le hizo conjurar el hechizo portus sobre una moneda como unas mil quinientas veces y con distintas variaciones. _"Tiene que usar a la vez el hechizo de ocultación y el silentium. No, mal, Potter. Se supone que estamos creando un traslador ilegal para que pueda entrar de incógnito en el Ministerio. Esto es tan sutil como meterse en la cama del Ministro. ¡Esfuércese!"_. Habría preferido pasar esas horas con Myrtle la Llorona. Lo peor de todo era que Harry era el único de los dos que podía hechizar la moneda, porque era el único que sabía y conocía el destino del traslador. Al final, había conseguido crear uno con todos los requisitos que le pedía Snape y que, en teoría, transportaría al hombre hasta la puerta de la celda de Charlie Zabini. Apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio y lanzó un calefacio a su café frío. Iba a necesitar toneladas de cafeína para agotar lo que le quedaba de jornada laboral. Por suerte, ese día no había mucha gente en la oficina: Arthur, Thomas y Elton habían salido con Savage a ejecutar los embargos de los bienes de las familias de los presos. Las órdenes eran confiscar los objetos de valor por la fuerza si era necesario y para ello se habían llevado también una patrulla de magos golpeadores. Dana y Austin estaban en Azkaban, haciendo la ronda semanal entre los encarcelados. Según le había dicho Callie, la Unidad Antiterrorista mantenía entrevistas con ellos de forma periódica… El "plop" de un libro cayendo a peso muerto contra su mesa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo que me habías pedido: los árboles genealógicos de las familias de sangre pura y mestiza. ¿Para qué quieres esto? —preguntó Callie. Harry levantó la cabeza—. ¡Uy, tienes una pinta horrible! ¿Estás enfermo?

Brad eligió ese momento para entrar en el despacho.

—Me parece que lo que tiene es una resaca monumental. —Con una sonrisilla cómplice.

Callie miró a Brad y luego a Harry con actitud severa. No parecía muy complacida con la idea de que alguno de los dos se hubiera ido de borrachera en un día laborable. Hizo un ruidito que sonaba mucho a reproche y se largó a su mesa sin decir nada.

Cooper cogió una silla libre y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, Brad. Una impresión genial para el segundo día —murmuró.

—Bah, se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo. Y bueno, qué, cuenta. —Le hizo un guiño—. ¿Ayer tenías una cita? Saliste de aquí como una estampida de _erumpent_. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Cooper era de los pocos que conocían sus inclinaciones sexuales. Harry no tenía problemas con su homosexualidad ni se avergonzaba de ello, pero pasaba de que su vida íntima estuviera en la portada de todos los periódicos.

—Bueno, algo así —contestó con incomodidad.

—¡Lo sabía! —Dio una palmada en la mesa—. ¿Y qué tal fue? Imagino que bien, porque tus ojeras me dicen que no has dormido demasiado.

Sí, una experiencia delirante. Snape, el traslador y la palabra Potter dicha como si fuera el peor insulto universal.

—Pues fue un desastre. —Tenía que acabar con esa conversación—. Y preferiría no seguir hablando de ello, la verdad.

Brad ya no insistió y Harry se dedicó, en la medida de lo posible, a leer el libro que Callie le había traído. Era descomunal y, encima, las hojas eran tan finas que parecían translúcidas. ¿Cuántas familias mágicas existían? Hizo un descanso para comer con Brad y con Callie, y a las dos y media de la tarde empezaron a llegar a la oficina los demás integrantes del equipo. Primero Dana y Austin, y luego el resto. En cuanto Savage cruzó la puerta, convocó reunión en su despacho. Sus compañeros se colocaron formando un semicírculo alrededor de la mesa de Savage y Brad y Harry los imitaron, quedándose cerca de la puerta.

—Bien, hoy creo ha sido un buen día. —Savage, muy ufano de sí mismo, se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento con las manos en la nuca. Señaló a Elton con la cabeza—. Informe.

Fawley bajó la mirada hacia un cuaderno que sostenía en la mano.

—Hoy se han incautado bienes por importe de trescientos mil galeones. Las familias afectadas han sido los Avery, Nott y Rowle.

Arthur soltó una carcajada.

—Tendríais que haber visto a la mujer de Thorfinn Rowle, ¿eh, Thomas? —Le dio un codazo a su gemelo—. Se tiró al suelo y se agarró del pantalón del jefe, suplicando clemencia. —Imitó la voz de una mujer—: No, por favor, las joyas no, eran de mi abuela…

Todos se rieron de la broma, incluso Savage sonreía. Harry, sin embargo, sintió una presión amarga en la boca del estómago. Miró a Brad: a él tampoco parecía hacerle gracia.

Su jefe hizo un gesto con las manos para apaciguar el ambiente.

—¿Y qué hay de vosotros Dana? ¿Habéis obtenido algún resultado? ¿Los nuevos métodos han servido de algo? —Mirada inquisitiva.

Dana y Austin negaron con la cabeza sin más explicación, y Callie se apresuró a hacer su informe antiespionaje de manera metódica. No tenía novedades, pero al menos no se habían producido fallos de seguridad. La situación estaba controlada. Les tocó el turno a Brad y a Harry, y la voz de Snape resonó en su cabeza.

 _"Propondrá líneas de investigación nuevas y las hará pasar como suyas… El Ministerio debería de explorar las líneas de sangre de los presos para ver si alguno tiene ascendencia mestiza. Es posible que utilicen algún inmueble heredado en el Londres muggle."_

Era su oportunidad.

—Señor he estado revisando algunos expedientes y he comprobado que, pese a las exhaustivas inspecciones realizadas en las casas de los simpatizantes de los mortígafos, no ha habido resultados. —Hizo una pausa—. Estamos centrando la búsqueda solo en el mundo mágico y quizás sus cuarteles no están aquí. Quizás hayan trasladado sus reuniones al Londres muggle. Allí no podemos controlarlos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Son fanáticos de la sangre pura —sentenció Savage, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Precisamente por eso, señor. Porque sería en el último lugar donde los buscaríamos. —Se apresuró a contestar Harry—. Algunos de los antiguos mortífagos provienen de familias mestizas, así que es posible que ellos o sus descendientes tengan propiedades que nosotros desconocemos en el Londres muggle. Sería conveniente revisar las líneas de sangre y los árboles genealógicos de los presos, por si encontramos alguna pista.

Su jefe se mesó la barba, en actitud pensativa.

—¿Y cómo entran desde el mundo muggle?

Todos sus compañeros le miraron fijamente. Harry se dijo que era mejor no desvelar el asunto de los trasladores ilegales. No le convenía y, además, aportar tanta información de un plumazo podría resultar raro.

—No lo sé. Quizás han encontrado algún método de transporte indetectable.

Su jefe lo pensó un segundo.

—Maldita sea, Potter, tienes razón. Sería posible. Buen trabajo, sabía que serías un gran aporte para esta Unidad. —Se dirigió a Callie—. ¿Puedes, por favor, hacer algunas investigaciones en esta línea?

Savage dio unas cuantas instrucciones más y nombró a Harry coordinador de la investigación. Le asignó a Callie y a Elton como compañeros, y a Brad lo pasó al Comando Especial. Fue un mazazo para Harry. Era consciente de que Cooper se sentiría más cómodo en un trabajo de acción, pero lamentaba el tiempo que ya no pasarían juntos.

—Bien hecho, colega —le susurró Brad al salir—. Para ser tu segundo día, no ha estado nada mal, ¿eh?

Harry notó un pinchazo de culpabilidad. El mérito no era suyo.

Al terminar la jornada, Cooper intentó convencerlo para, según él, "correrse la juerga de sus vidas", pero excusándose en la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer, le pidió que lo dejaran para otro día. _"Cuando el Ministerio cierre, bajará a los calabozos y convencerá al guardia para que haga un descanso. Usted tiene que relevarlo."_ Harry tenía que esperar a que todos se marcharan. Los minutos se hacían eternos y le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano fingir que leía aquel maldito libro de líneas de sangre. Austin fue el último en la largarse, salió de allí a las siete de la tarde. Harry, a fuerza de voluntad, aguantó allí dentro media hora más, por si a alguien se le ocurría volver a recoger algo… y a las siete y media se dirigió a los calabozos. La ronda nocturna le tocaba a Justin Finch, un Hufflepuff de la edad de Harry que había formado parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Entró en el pasillo de las celdas y lo vio. Recostado contra una pared y haciendo figuras de colores en el aire con la varita.

—¡Eh, Justin!

Finch se envaró como si lo acabaran de pillar saltándose alguna norma. Pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que era Harry.

—Potter —sonrió—. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Nada, se me ha hecho tarde trabajando, he recordado que te encargabas del turno de noche y he dicho: voy a pasar a saludarlo. —Harry intentó adoptar una pose casual, indiferente. Por la cara de Justin, no parecía que lo estuviera consiguiendo. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Snape: "eres un imbécil, Potter"—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un café?

—No me hables de bebida, que llevo meándome media hora. Pero el servicio está en la planta de arriba y…

—Si quieres te puedo relevar mientras vas al servicio. —Demasiado deprisa, demasiado ansioso.

Justin dudó, divido entre su obligación y la necesidad fisiológica. Harry, en su fuero interno, rogó para que aceptara la propuesta. "No me obligues a maldecirte con una _Imperius_ , Justin". La perspectiva de no poder ir al baño en toda la noche venció:

—Vale. Tardo diez minutos.

—No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo vigilo.

En cuanto lo vio desaparecer escaleras arriba, se encaminó hacia la celda de Charlie, se subió la manga y tocó la marca de su brazo con la varita. Un cosquilleo placentero e intenso se arrastró por su cuerpo mientras el tatuaje se volvía de un color rojo brillante. Lo sintió llegar antes de verlo. Su figura oscura, imponente. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido rasgado del traslador. Allí estaba, con su túnica negra, a un metro de distancia. Harry apenas podía respirar. Se obligó a concentrarse, a moverse.

—Tenemos nueve minutos —cuchicheó mientras ponía su varita en un casillero de reconocimiento para que le permitiera el acceso.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y Charlie Zabini les observó con desconfianza. Snape le arrebató la varita.

—Usted se queda fuera, Potter —Y antes de que pudiera quejarse, entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

¡El muy cabrón! Contuvo el insulto que tenía preparado en la lengua solo para evitar que Justin bajara antes de tiempo. Harry intentó algunos hechizos sin la varita, pero Snape, alias el traidor, había puesto encantamientos silenciadores en la celda. Nunca nueve minutos le habían parecido tan largos y tan cortos al mismo tiempo. El tiempo pasaba, los segundos pasaban, y Snape no salía de allí. Le dio un puntapié al portón metálico y clavó su mirada en él como si así pudiera traspasarlo. ¡Maldita sea, sal ya! Y de pronto lo oyó. Era su sentencia de muerte, el fin de su carrera. El mundo giró y giró hasta estrellarse en la voz de Justin.

—Eh, tío, ya he vuelto. Gracias por el relevo.

Harry se dio la vuelta muy despacio y Snape eligió justo ese momento para salir de la celda. Finch se quedó congelado.

—¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? —dijo Justin, nervioso. Sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera utilizarla, de los labios de Snape salió un hechizo aturdidor. El chico cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Harry le lanzó una mirada colérica a Snape. Quería asesinarlo, matarlo, torturarlo...

—Deme mi varita —dijo, pálido de ira. El hombre se la entregó sin resistencia—. Le dije que tenía nueve minutos, ¿se puede saber qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no sabe cronometrar?

Snape, sin molestarse en contestar, se acercó al Justin desmayado y le lanzó un _Obliviate_. El cuerpo inerte se sacudió un poco cuando el hechizo lo alcanzó. Resultó algo grotesco, y en otra situación podría haber sido hasta cómico, pero ahora no. Ahora no le hacía ni puta gracia. Ahora estaba cabreado.

—Eh, oiga. —Obligó a Snape a que se diese la vuelta y le mirase—. ¿Sabe que podría dejarle secuelas cerebrales?

—Si le soy sincero, no creo que hubiese mucha diferencia. Nadie lo notaría.

Y no supo si fue por la seriedad con la que lo dijo o si fue por la tensión acumulada. La cuestión es que Harry empezó a reírse. Sin parar, de manera histérica. Mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. Cuando consiguió controlar la carcajada, seguía enfadado pero ya no sentía ganas de cometer un asesinato. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

—¿Ha terminado? —Con impaciencia.

—Sí, sí —recuperando el aliento—. Dígame, ¿cómo ha ido?

—Colaborará.

Harry se quedó clavado en el sitio.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—Ya le dije que nada de preguntas sobre mis métodos. Quédese con él hasta que despierte. Nos reuniremos en mi casa dentro de dos días, tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje. —¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? Snape se anticipó a las quejas de Harry—: No discuta y atienda, porque esto es importante. Tiene que retrasar el juicio de Zabini todo lo que pueda. Es fundamental que no lo trasladen a Azkaban.

—¿Y cómo demonios voy a lograr eso?

—Busque la manera. —Activó el traslador y desapareció.

Lo de este hombre era de estudio. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a Justin, hasta que éste se espabiló. Harry se ciñó a su nueva versión de los hechos: se había caído bajando las escaleras y se había quedado inconsciente. Finch se lo creyó sin mucho esfuerzo y Harry se marchó del Ministerio sin más incidentes que lamentar. El día había sido largo, eterno. Merlín, necesitaba dormir desesperadamente.

o o o

Durante la ausencia de Snape, y sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió convencer a Hermione para que bajara el expediente judicial de Charlie Zabini hasta el final de la torreta interminable del Winzegamot. No fue gratis, claro. Tuvo que soportar muchos "porqués", unos cuantos "no puedo hacerlo", algunos "necesito que me digas en qué estás metido" y sobre todo una cantidad inmensurable de "me preocupas, Harry". Dos horas de discusión que terminaron cuando Harry le dijo: "no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario". Hermione le hizo prometer que le compraría entradas y le acompañaría al próximo concierto de _Spellbound_.

Lo cierto era que no se merecía los amigos que tenía.

El resto del tiempo lo mató durmiendo, saliendo con Brad y ocupándose de la investigación que le había adjudicado Savage. La tarea de buscar los ascendientes muggles de los mortífagos era tediosa y compleja. Aun así, Elton y él lograron aislar dos familias de magos mientras Callie se dejaba las pestañas buscando los posibles métodos de transporte de los Hijos de Valborg. Harry apenas hablaba con ella, el cargo de conciencia se lo impedía.

El día señalado, Harry se presentó en la calle Fausto y descendió las escaleras de aquel sótano. Se detuvo al bajar el último escalón. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y era como si Snape no se hubiese movido de ese sitio en un siglo. Estaba sentado en su sillón, sin túnica, leyendo un libro. Igual que el primer día. El único cambio que percibía era una mesa alargada de madera en la parte derecha de la habitación. Sobre ella, había tres o cuatro esferas blanquecinas. La voz de Snape lo sobresaltó.

—Señor Potter, ¿piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche?

Se quitó el abrigo y arrastró los pies hasta sentarse en el mismo sitio que la otra vez, al lado del hombre.

—¿Qué tal su misterioso viaje?

—Bien —escueto. Parecía cansado—. ¿Y el trabajo que le encargué?

El chico sintió un placer malvado al tener la oportunidad de devolvérsela.

—Bien. —Snape alzó una ceja, suspicaz, y Harry añadió—: Hermione.

No necesitó dar ninguna otra explicación. El hombre cerró el libro, pero le dio tiempo a ver el título: leyendas y simbología ocultista alemana.

—Llegado el momento, necesitaremos a Charlie Zabini.

Harry se echó un poco hacia delante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le dijo dónde podíamos encontrar a los terroristas?

—No, pero posee algo que tendremos que usar. —Hizo una pausa. Harry estaba seguro de que lo hacía con la intención de martirizarle—: Su sangre. Me confirmó que se esconden en el mundo muggle y que el cuartel general está protegido con magia de sangre. Imagino que será aquel donde esta nuestro Indeseable número 1.

A Harry no se le escapó la referencia, pero no quiso darle pábulo.

—¿Y para qué necesitamos mantenerlo en los calabozos? ¿No sería más sencillo obligarle a donarnos una cantidad y ya está? Así la tendríamos a nuestra disposición cuando quisiéramos.

Snape le miró muy serio.

—De verdad, Potter, a veces me sorprende que haya sobrevivido. —Se puso en modo profesor—. La sangre mágica pierde sus propiedades en cuestión de horas. Para abrir una cerradura de esas características, la sangre ha de ser fresca, directa del cuerpo al objeto que se pretenda abrir.

Harry puso las manos a modo de escudo.

—Vale, de acuerdo, lo pillo. Es nuestra llave. ¿Y qué es eso que hay encima de la mesa? —Señaló las esferas blancas que había visto al entrar.

—Sus deberes.

Snape murmuró un _accio_ , y una de las bolas salió despedida hacia su mano. Cuando Harry la vio más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no era completamente opaca. En su interior se arremolinaba una especie de neblina de color blanquecino.

—Su aspecto me recuerda al de las memorias.

El hombre sonrió con aprobación. Sin dobleces, sin sarcasmo. Algo insólito.

—La mecánica es la misma, pero sin el componente visual. Son lo que los muggles llaman "grabaciones de voz".

Snape se la tendió y Harry recogió la esfera con cuidado, fascinado. Había estudiado el hechizo, se llamaba _"secretus revelum"_ , era muy raro. Permitía espiar las conversaciones de alguien y dejarlas registradas físicamente. Pero estaba prohibido su uso desde el siglo XII y sólo funcionaba si el que lanzaba el hechizo hacía un sacrificio. Así que, en la práctica, apenas se utilizaba.

—¿Qué dicen?

—No lo sé. —Harry abrió los labios para cuestionar su origen, quería saber cómo las había adquirido, pero Snape se le adelantó—: Sin preguntas, Potter. Ya le dije que me ocuparía de Robert Zabini y eso he hecho.

—¿Son suyas?

Snape asintió muy despacio. Harry le miró con una mezcla de respeto y temor. ¿Qué habría tenido que hacer para obtenerlas?

—Robert Zabini no sabe que nos están filtrando sus conversaciones, así que tendrá que examinar las grabaciones aquí. —Harry comprendió que no podían comprometer a su única fuente.

La emoción inicial de Harry por aquel nuevo descubrimiento se esfumó en cuanto la realidad se impuso. Las esferas registraban las veinticuatro horas del día, así que contenían horas y horas de conversaciones intrascendentales que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Abrió una detrás de otras, y pasó la noche en vela escuchando charlas de trabajo, discusiones maritales, ronquidos e incluso algún que otro gemido de carácter sexual. En ese momento, decidió que había tenido suficiente por ese día. Eran las seis de la mañana y tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

—Una labor apasionante, ¿eh? —Snape no se había movido del sofá.

Harry estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda. ¿Ese hombre no dormía?

—Sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda. —Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, estirando la espalda. Joder, y ahora tendría que ponerse con los árboles genealógicos. La muerte se perfilaba como una opción deseable—. ¿Tiene café?

Su petición sonó a súplica, justo como él quería. Snape le observó y, al parecer, se apiadó de él, porque se levantó dejando el libro encima del brazo del sofá, y se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la escalera.

—Sígame.

Entraron en una cocina. Era pequeña y la encimera estaba atiborrada de cajas. Snape empezó a abrir armarios, a hacer movimientos con la varita y, en dos minutos, la cafetera estaba en el fuego y Harry tenía un plato de fruta con una tostada. En realidad, no debería de sorprenderle, porque imaginaba que Snape comía y esas cosas. Pero aun así, era muy extraño ver a alguien como Severus hacer algo tan absurdamente mundano como un desayuno. El pitido de la cafetera fue como escuchar el final de un partido de Quidditch. El primer trago le supo a gloria. Después de tres más, comenzó a ser persona otra vez.

—¿Qué son todas esas cajas?

Vio que Snape se debatía entre contestarle o dar la callada por respuesta.

—Son pedidos. Pociones.

Pedidos. Claro. Se le olvidaba que el hombre, además de sus actividades nocturnas, también trabajaba. Y sin embargo, estaba allí, a las seis de la mañana. Un sentimiento semejante a la gratitud se alojó entre las costillas de Harry. Algo inusitado tratándose de Snape.

Los siguientes dos días se convirtieron en réplicas unos de otros. Harry apenas dormía. Trabajaba veinte horas diarias y su vida social estaba sepultada. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, le habría celebrado un funeral. No veía a nadie más que a sus compañeros de Oficina y a Snape. Brad, de vez en cuando, insistía en que le acompañara a dar una vuelta, que saliese, se airease, se comunicase con otros seres humanos. Pero Snape, cada dos días, le traía nuevas grabaciones para revisar y los plazos empezaban a apurar. Terminó instalándose en casa del hombre. No de forma oficial, pero en la práctica no pisaba su casa salvo para coger algo de ropa limpia. Las pocas horas que conciliaba el sueño las pasaba en un sofá que Snape había terminado transfigurando para él con alguna que otra queja. En menos de una semana, establecieron una rutina silenciosa pero cómoda. Solían comentar la investigación mientras cenaban, compartían teorías, Snape le daba ideas, e incluso hubo algún día que el hombre le enseñó encantamientos protectores que no conocía. Después, por normal general, el hombre se limitaba a acompañarle, leyendo un libro de título alemán, hasta que Harry caía rendido. Era una sensación agradable, a pesar de que el trabajo de las grabaciones era desesperante, peor incluso que el del Ministerio. Fundamentalmente, porque el esfuerzo y las horas invertidas pocas veces se veían recompensadas. Se notaba que Robert Zabini formaba parte de un escalafón bajo dentro de la organización, porque sus reuniones eran limitadas y casi siempre hablaban en clave. Aun así, gracias a las perlas que Zabini iba dejando escapar (sobre todo cuando hablaba con su esposa), descubrió que había un tío al que llamaban "el Inefable" y los apellidos de algunas de las familias mágicas involucradas. Esto le permitió centrar sus esfuerzos en el Ministerio y cerrar el círculo de búsqueda de los ascendientes muggles y de los posibles cuarteles alrededor de aquellos apellidos (Tripe, Thurkell, Thicknesse, Sayre, Gaunt, Rowle…). Hasta que un día sucedió. Tres días antes de Navidad. Zabini conversaba con una persona que salía muchas veces en las grabaciones, pero que no había conseguido identificar. Fue muy rápido y casi le pasó inadvertido. Hablaban de las vacaciones y el no identificado dijo: "pasado mañana estaré en Delphi, y aunque faltarán algunos amigos importantes nos lo pasaremos bien. ¿Vendrás?[6]"

Delphi. Delphi. Le sonaba de algo. Las piezas daban vueltas en su cerebro y por fin encajaron. Delphini Gaunt. Se levantó de golpe. Snape le miró de manera interrogante.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Se van a reunir en una casa de los Gaunt!

Convocó tres _expecto patronum_ y los envió a los domicilios de Callie, Brad y Elton con el mensaje de que se reunieran con él en media hora en la Oficina.

—¿Pero qué hace? —Snape había abandonado su libro—. A diferencia de usted, sus compañeros estarán durmiendo. Son las tres de la mañana.

Harry se puso el abrigo.

—No podemos perder esta oportunidad. —Con un pie ya en la escalera—. La reunión está convocada para el día veintitrés y tenemos que revisar los listados.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—¿Necesitarás a Charlie?

Harry negó con la cabeza. El tío ese ya había avisado de que no estarían "los importantes" en la reunión, y no quería gastar ese cartucho antes de tiempo.

—¡Nos vemos mañana o pasado! —gritó mientras subía hacia la salida.

Sus compañeros llegaron a la hora prevista, aunque con legañas. Brad le escuchó con la boca abierta mientras hablaba.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo sabes que será en una casa de los Gaunt?

Harry le miró muy serio.

—Simplemente lo sé, Brad. No puedo hablar de ello.

—Tienes un informante —susurró Elton.

Callie apretó los labios, preocupada, y luego dijo:

—Más vale que sea de fiar, Potter. —Se recogió el pelo castaño en una coleta—. Bueno, ya que no vamos a dormir, pongámonos a trabajar.

Cuando Savage llegó a la oficina a las ocho de la mañana, ya habían localizado la casa y habían organizado parcialmente el dispositivo de detención. Ni Harry ni sus compañeros le comentaron al resto del equipo el asunto del informante, decidieron que cuanta menos gente lo supiera de momento, mejor. El día veintitrés a las once de la noche, la unidad de Acción Antiterrorista al completo y dos comandos de magos golpeadores se aparecieron en el barrio de Knightsbridge. Entraron a la fuerza en el número tres de la calle Trevor, segundo piso. La operación se saldó con cuatro detenciones, dos archivadores de documentación confiscada y cero muertos. Fue rápida, limpia, de manual. Descubrió que la voz que llevaba escuchando semanas sin identificar era la de Rabastan Lestrange, mortífago fugado.

No podía haber mejor regalo de Navidad para Harry.

Al volver al departamento, todo era jolgorio y ambiente festivo. Sus otros compañeros aurores los estaban esperando. A pesar de que los Hijos de Valborg que había detenido no formaban parte de la cúpula de la organización, la pequeña victoria de esa noche había servido para izar la moral después de quince días muy duros de trabajo. Brad le acercó un whisky de fuego y, aunque en realidad lo que le apetecía era volver a casa de Snape y contarle cómo había ido, no puedo negarse. La celebración terminó a las cuatro de la mañana. Dudó un instante. Quizás estaría despierto… Al final, decidió irse a su apartamento donde todo le pareció extraño y vacío. Una cáscara hueca.

Llegó al sótano a las cuatro de la tarde del día de Nochebuena, colocado todavía por la descarga de adrenalina del día anterior. Era extraño no ver a Snape sentado en su sillón.

—¿Hola?

Harry sonrió en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, aunque no tenía pinta de que estuviera de muy buen humor.

—Mire a quién tenemos aquí —ácido, corrosivo—. La nueva celebridad del mundo mágico se ha dignado a aparecer.

Snape pasó de largo hacia la zona de estar y Harry arrugó la nariz. No había quién entendiera a este hombre. Tan pronto era una persona agradable como te tiraba un escupitajo en la cara. Lo persiguió hasta que los dos estuvieron sentados en sus sitios de siempre. Snape convocó una taza de té y se dedicó a ignorarle de forma sistemática hasta que Harry dijo:

—Le he traído un regalo de Navidad. No es gran cosa, pero…

El hombre miró el paquete de reojo y lo cogió con estudiada indiferencia, aunque Harry notó que su expresión se suavizaba levemente. Le dio vueltas en la mano.

—Puede abrirlo.

Snape le lanzó una sonrisa afilada.

—Sé que puedo. La cuestión es si quiero.

El chico resopló.

—Vale, está bien, debería de haberle llamado ayer… Discúlpeme. Y ahora abra el puto regalo.

—Esa boca, Potter —espetó—. Y ahórrese las disculpas, por mí puede desaparecer de la faz de tierra sin avisar.

Siguió protestando un poco más, pero terminó rompiendo el envoltorio.

—Es una pluma automática —dijo Harry—. Le vendrá bien para sus pedidos, ya sabe, para no tener que estar marcando todas esas cajas que tiene apiladas en la cocina.

El hombre sostuvo la pluma entre sus manos con delicadeza.

—Gracias —cortante, breve.

Ese era todo el entusiasmo que podía esperar del hombre.

—Bueno, si no le importa, voy a seguir con mis maravillosas grabaciones. —Se golpeó las rodillas con las manos e hizo el gesto de levantarse.

Pero Snape lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—He leído que fue bien —dijo.

Harry notaba la mano caliente del hombre sobre su piel, la marca ardiendo.

—Sí —farfulló, intentando componer una sonrisa—. Tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas, pero sobre todo que me enseñara aquellos hechizos protectores, me vinieron genial ese día.

El hombre asintió y le soltó el brazo. Fue como perder un órgano vital.

—Bien, pues entonces aproveche y disfrute. No durará mucho, se lo aseguro. —Harry se dejó hipnotizar por esa voz amable, apenas un susurro—. Las grabaciones seguirán aquí el día veintiséis, así váyase a gozar con la señorita Weasley

Sin saber por qué, Harry sintió la necesidad de aclarar ese asunto con Snape.

—No creo que gozase mucho con Ginny. O con ninguna otra chica —puntualizó.

El hombre le devolvió una mirada codiciosa.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —decidido.

—Entiendo. —Snape cogió la taza de té de nuevo y le dio un sorbo—. De todas formas, sus amigos le estarán esperando para la cena, así que lárguese de aquí de una vez. No creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo con ellos últimamente.

Harry quiso decir algo más. No quería que terminase así la conversación.

—¿Quiere venir a cenar?

Snape puso cara de espanto.

—Ni en broma. Antes me dejaría devorar por una Acromántula.

El chico soltó una risita y se dejó llevar por un impulso suicida. Se abalanzó sobre Snape para darle un abrazo, consumido por la necesidad de tocarle.

—Feliz Navidad.

Fue un placer volver a la Madriguera y ver a Ron (Merlín, era como si no se hubieran visto en un lustro), a Molly, a Hermione, a todos, incluso Brad asistió. Casi había olvidado esa fantástica sensación de estar rodeado de la gente a la que quieres. Solo echó en falta a una persona. Aun así cenaron, bebieron, rieron, se contaron anécdotas, se intercambiaron regalos... No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado. Aprovechó un momento a solas para preguntarle a Hermione cómo iba el "expediente Charlie". Ella le aseguró que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, como había vaticinado Snape, las buenas noticias cayeron pronto en el olvido. Un mortífago murió en Azkaban y el día veinticinco al mediodía, Savage les informó que los Hijos de Valborg habían secuestrado al hijo de Elton. Elton había perdido también a su mujer en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, así que esto era todo un mazazo.

En un comunicado emitido por la radio mágica, los terroristas pidieron un intercambio. La vida del niño a cambio de dos presos.

Brad y Harry se vieron obligados a abandonar la Madriguera para una reunión de urgencia en el Ministerio. Los ánimos estaban caldeados y las opiniones muy divididas. Algunas personas, como Callie y Brad, abogaban por negociar (¡se trataba de un niño de seis años!) y otras, entre las que se contaba Savage, se negaban, argumentando que ceder ante el chantaje equivalía a una rendición. Elton, afortunadamente, no estaba allí para oír las cosas que se decían. Tras cinco horas de deliberación, el Ministro y su consejo de asesores notificaron que la posición definitiva del Ministerio era no negociar.

Era previsible, pero Harry lo lamentó por Elton.

Llegó al sótano de Snape destrozado, sin fuerzas. El hombre le esperaba a los pies de la escalera. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un vaso de hidromiel en una mano.

—Me he enterado.

—Todo el mundo se ha enterado. —Cogió el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica—. Voy a ponerme a trabajar. He traído la documentación que confiscamos en el piso de Knightsbridge para que le eche un vistazo. Por si encuentra algo de utilidad.

Trabajaron cada uno en silencio y la noche fue tan improductiva como Harry había previsto. Recordaba haberse quedado dormido sobre la mesa de las grabaciones. A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, alguien lo había transportado hasta el sofá.

o o o

La sombra alargada del pesimismo cayó de nuevo sobre la Oficina. Treinta y seis horas había durado la alegría. Un récord. Los comentarios sanguinarios de los gemelos no ayudaban. Solo pensaban en machacar, arrancar cabezas, matar mortífagos, mientras Dana y Austin los arengaban. A Harry, cada día le caían peor. Por suerte, Brad consiguió hacerlos callar.

Elton volvió al trabajo dos días después, taciturno, cabizbajo, acabado. Fue como ver un cadáver andante.

—Ya sé cómo entran en el mundo mágico —le dijo Callie. Era la única que parecía animada—. Encontramos esto entre las pertenencias de uno de los detenidos. —Era una chapa que tenía grabada una calavera envuelta en llamas—. Son trasladores indetectables e ilegales. El Ministerio no puede controlarlos. Tendré que desarrollar algún sistema nuevo.

Harry le dio la enhorabuena y esperó, sinceramente, que tardara algún tiempo en hacerlo.

o o o

—¿Ha encontrado algo en los archivadores que le traje? —le preguntó a Snape mientras cenaban. El hombre sostenía uno de los folios de la investigación.

—Es posible.

El tenedor de Harry se detuvo a mitad de camino de su boca.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

El hombre bebió un poco de agua.

—Quiero decir exactamente eso. Que es posible. Del latín _possibĭlis_ : que puede ser o suceder, o que se puede ejecutar.

Harry apretó los dientes. A veces Snape le sacaba de sus casillas.

—¿Y cuándo esa posibilidad se convertirá en una certeza? —Lleno de retintín.

—Cuando termine mis averiguaciones.

Harry lo dejó estar. Estaba claro que Snape no tenía ganas de hablar. Cuando terminó su plato, decidió que era hora de ponerse otra vez con Robert Zabini. Tenía una decena de esferas pendientes de revisar y cada una correspondía a un día entero.

—¿Cuáles son las de ayer y las de hoy?

Snape seguía abducido por los papelotes que habían confiscado. Le hizo un gesto distraído.

—Las de más a la izquierda.

Harry suspiró. Hoy habría preferido tener un poco de conversación. Solo de pensar en las horas que tenía que invertir le entraba la pereza. Cogió las grabaciones más recientes y se sumergió en el mundo de Zabini. Las mismas conversaciones de siempre. Harry tenía la sospecha de que Robert era imbécil perdido. Su mujer, su jefe, la cadena del baño (Merlín bendito, esto no había dinero que lo pagase) y luego una voz. Distinta a todas las que había escuchado hasta entonces. Zabini parecía muy nervioso al contestar y no paraba de repetir las palabras "sí, señor". Escuchó con atención. No tenía sentido, le daba instrucciones, pero solo eran números. Los apuntó y detuvo la grabación.

233031121261112114

Empezó a trazar líneas sobre los números para separarlos. Hizo varias pruebas hasta que obtuvo algo coherente:

23:30, 31/12. Una fecha y una hora. Tenía sentido. Le faltaba la última parte: 1261112114.

Si había una fecha y una hora, tenía que haber un lugar. Probó con la numeración de las letras del abecedario. El doce era la L… Pero no, no le cuadraba. Un uno igual a una A. Hasta que los números coincidieron con la palabra Azkaban: A(1)-Z(26)-K(11)-A(1)-B(2)-A(1)-N(14).

—Snape, venga, por favor. —Muy animado.

El hombre se colocó detrás de él, y se agachó para leer por encima de su hombro hasta casi rozarle la oreja con la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. A Harry el corazón le rebotaba en el pecho. No era capaz de articular palabra, así que se limitó a señalar el pergamino garabateado—. ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Hizo un esfuerzo titánico para hablar:

—De esta grabación. —La rebobinó con la varita y la reprodujo de nuevo.

Snape seguía muy cerca de su cuello. ¿Lo estaba haciendo adrede? Por fin el hombre se separó y Harry pudo volver a hilar algún pensamiento. Observó a Snape que se había quedado muy serio.

—¿Qué opina? Es dentro de dos días, es lo que estábamos esperando.

—Muy oportuno. —Pero no parecía convencido—. Demasiado oportuno. Le costó semanas encontrar algo en las conversaciones de Zabini y ahora aparece esto. No me fío.

No era la respuesta que había esperado.

—¿Pero por qué vamos a dudar esta vez? La anterior redada salió a la perfección y Zabini no está comprometido. No hay sospechas de su lealtad.

—Que nosotros sepamos —apostilló Snape y empezó a tutearlo—. Escucha, ¿recuerdas esas marcas que me enseñaste la primera vez que nos vimos, las que formaban unos picos invertidos? Las he vuelto a ver en la documentación que me trajiste. Sabía que las había visto en algún otro sitio antes, pero hasta esta noche no sabía dónde. Espera. —Se fue a por un libro y volvió—. Aquí.

Era un libro en alemán. En la fotografía aparecía un hombre de aspecto salvaje con el mismo símbolo dibujado en la frente. Ahora entendía la fijación de Snape por los libros de leyendas y simbología alemana. Llevaba semanas estudiándolo sin decirle nada.

—Potter —Harry levantó la vista del libro, un poco traicionado—, se hacen llamar Los Espectros de Brocken[7]. Son una organización armada muy antigua que trabaja a nivel europeo. Fanáticos de la sangre pura. Creo que, durante algún tiempo, financiaron la campaña del Señor Tenebroso y que, ahora, están detrás de los Hijos de Valborg.

—¿Y qué quieres decirme? Esto solo significa que tenemos que luchar todavía con más fuerza contra nuestro grupo terrorista y su organización europea.

Snape tiró el libro contra la mesa. Estaba enfadado.

—Lo que le estoy intentado transmitir es que esto es mucho más grande de lo que parece, Potter. Esto no es juego. —Respiraba con dificultad—. Las organizaciones como Los Espectros de Brocken no van dejando mensajes criptográficos que descifraría hasta un niño de seis años con retraso mental.

Harry se levantó de la silla furibundo. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así con Snape.

—Pues yo no pienso esconderme si puedo detener un atentado o una fuga masiva de presos en Azkaban.

El rostro de Snape, de pronto, estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su cara.

—No se atreva a insinuar que soy un cobarde —musitó.

Harry respondió con frialdad:

—No soy yo quien lo ha dicho.

Se largó dando un portazo.

Esta vez habló directamente con Savage y le confesó que había un informador. Le explicó el detalle de la conversación, los números, las notas… y al contrario de lo que pensaba Snape, Savage consideró que era una pista más que razonable. Prepararon el operativo con cuidado y entre todos decidieron que, dada la situación personal de Elton, era mejor que no interviniese y darle unos días de vacaciones. Tenían que librar la batalla en campo abierto, a las puertas de la prisión, y ese hecho tenía sus desventajas. Fueron dos días muy intensos, pero al menos, pudo pasar tiempo con Brad. Le habló de Snape, aunque no dio nombres y Cooper le reveló que hacía tiempo que sospechaba que alguien le ayudaba. Alguien especial. Recalcó esa palabra, pero Harry no quiso entrar en el tema.

El treinta y uno de diciembre amaneció un día gris, lluvioso, como si el cielo estuviera mandándoles un presagio. Supieron que algo iba mal en el momento en que pisaron los aledaños de la fortaleza. La noche estaba muy quieta, no había movimiento y había algo eléctrico en el aire… Los instintos de Harry se pusieron en alerta y, de pronto, empezaron a bombardearles con maldiciones. ¡Les habían tendido una trampa! Los aurores se dispersaron. Eran muchos. Harry no sabía cuántos, quizás les superaban en número, pero iban todos enmascarados. Buscó a Brad con la mirada mientras repelía maldiciones y lanzaba sus ataques; no lo veía. ¡Joder! Corrió campo a través, esquivando cuerpos. Un muerto, dos, tres… Merlín. Y entonces lo vio, luchaba contra uno de los Hijos de Valborg, era muy diestro. Se apresuró para darle alcance hasta que vio un haz de luz verde que atacaba a Cooper desde atrás. Había otro mortífago que Brad no había visto. La maldición golpeó a su amigo por la espalda y el universo entero se detuvo, ralentizado.

—¡No! —gritó Harry mientras lo veía estrellarse, inerte.

Lanzó dos _Avada Kedavra,_ toda la rabia y el dolor supurando a través de su magia. Cuando vio caer a los dos hombres, Harry soltó la varita y se desplomó junto al cuerpo de Brad. Lo agarró de la cabeza, llamándolo. Tenía el pecho tan congestionado que no podía ni llorar, solo gritar. Las maldiciones sobrevolaban por encima de su cabeza, pero ya no le importaba. Una capa negra pasó rozándole la cara y supuso que sería uno de los Hijos de Valborg. Sin embargo, en vez de rematarlo, el hombre repelió una maldición.

—Levante de una vez, Potter, y coja su maldita varita. —Era Snape—. Sus otros compañeros también necesitan ayuda.

Harry echó una mirada a su alrededor (caos, sangre, destrucción) y se obligó a moverse, a soltar a su amigo. Empuñó la varita y vació su corazón de cualquier emoción. Disparó como un autómata, una maldición tras otra, mientras Snape, a su lado, abatía a otros enemigos. Al final, los Hijos de Valborg se retiraron, pero el coste fue muy alto para el bando del Ministerio. Solo puedo ver que Callie, Savage y Dana seguían vivos, porque en cuanto la batalla terminó, sintió que Snape lo transportaba a casa. Harry cerró los ojos. Luego notó que el hombre lo apoyaba contra una pared para sostenerlo. Una presión insoportable crecía en su pecho, un dolor agudo, como si alguien le estuviera chafando los pulmones. Cooper, Brad, Brad...

—Eh, Potter, escuche estoy aquí, respire. —Voz suave, cálida, como una brisa de verano—. Eso es, así, y ahora abra los ojos —Sintió que Snape le acariciaba el rostro—. Harry, abre los ojos.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Vio el rostro de Snape frente a él y algo se le rompió por dentro. Estaba helado, era como estar en un desierto ártico.

—Era una trampa —dijo Harry, con la voz desgarrada—. Me lo advertiste. Lo siento.

—Escucha, Harry, no ha sido culpa tuya —adivinando sus pensamientos—. Alguien os ha traicionado. Alguien del Ministerio.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía frío, tanto frío. Y Snape era como agua termal, como el sol. Harry se apretó contra el hombre. Lo había echado de menos: su olor, su voz, su presencia. Aspiró profundamente.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro? —Snape, como respuesta, acarició con el pulgar el lugar donde Harry tenía el tatuaje. El chico se estremeció con el contacto y las palabras le salieron solas—: Más. Más cerca.

Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron. Se aproximó un poco, de forma tentativa, hasta que Harry terminó atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Snape. Sus bocas quedaron a tan solo dos centímetros de distancia. Harry casi podía sentir el beso, el cosquilleo fantasma encima de sus labios. Cada centímetro del hombre contra él. Lo necesitaba. Severus le quitó las gafas.

—Pídemelo. —dijo Snape. Ronco, áspero, sin aliento.

—Bésame.

Y Snape se lanzó sobre su boca como una tempestad, sujetándole la cara con las manos. Se besaron con dolor, con ansiedad, dejándose marcas de arañazos y dientes en el cuello, en la espalda, en los labios. No fue un beso dulce, pero Harry tampoco lo esperaba. Quería esto, la pura y primitiva necesidad. Se desnudaron allí mismo, bajándose los pantalones a trompicones. Piel con piel. A Harry le ardía la marca en el brazo y le faltaban manos para saciarse de Severus. En cuanto sintió la erección del hombre contra la suya, todo su cuerpo se transformó en un incendio. Snape, con un gruñido, apoyó su frente en la de Harry y empezó a masturbarlos a la vez. Respiraban el uno encima del otro, y a cada movimiento, Harry sentía que el alma se le escapa por la garganta. El placer abrasándole las terminaciones nerviosas. Snape los mantuvo allí durante lo que pareció una eternidad y luego, con una rodilla, le abrió las piernas a para tener mejor acceso a su trasero. Harry se agarró al cuello de Severus y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Snape jadeó y, mientras presionaba contra su entrada, dijo: "mírame". Los ojos de Harry colisionaron con los de Snape y notó que el hombre se enterraba en su culo. La sensación fue tan abrumadora que se abandonó a las embestidas. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pleno, completo. Harry besó a Snape mientras sentía su orgasmo construyéndose desde su ingle, creciendo hasta alcanzar el punto de no retorno. Harry gimió y tras una embestida más, se corrió con una fuerza devastadora, un torrente que le arrancaba la vida por la boca. Palpitaciones blancas y espesas. Su cuerpo desintegrándose, elevándose, desapareciendo. Severus.

[3] En sus orígenes, los mortífagos recibían el nombre de los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

[4] Ley del Talión, más conocida como "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Más info en el enlace:  .es/search?q=ley+de+talion&oq=ley+de+talion&aqs=chrome..69i57j69i60l4j69i59.1985j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8

[5] Se especula que Lord Voldemort usó un encantamiento proteico cuando marcó a los mortífagos con la Marca Tenebrosa. Aunque esto no ha sido corroborado, la tesis se apoya en que cuando un mortífago toca su marca, inmediatamente las marcas de otros mortífagos comienzan a quemar de una forma similar a como arden las monedas usadas por el Ejército de Dumbledore.

[6] Delphi también es la forma latina de Delfos, un sitio arqueológico declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad.

[7] El monte de Brocken, de donde toma el nombre la organización, está muy relacionado con la noche de Walpurgis. Más info:

/2016/05/espectro-de-brocken


	3. Parte III y epílogo: La traición

**Parte III. La traición**.

 _You're my stranger in the dark_

 _I am lonely, lonely heart_

 _Waiting for someone to take me home_

 _You're my stranger in the dark_

 _I am lonely, lonely heart_

 _Waiting for someone to take me home (someone to take me home)_

 _You're my stranger in the dark_

 _I am lonely, vagabond_

 _Hold me down, want you to bring me home_

 _(Stranger by Tove lo_ )

Se despertó solo en una cama, sin más ropa que una sábana por encima, y durante un instante dudó si quería que el día empezara de verdad. Sabía que las pesadillas serían más reales que nunca, pero también sabía que nunca sería un buen momento. El rostro de Brad osciló frente a sus ojos, pero bloqueó el pensamiento. Por primera vez, fue consciente de que la Oclumancia tenía otras utilidades. Se incorporó con un quejido (Merlín, le dolían todos los músculos) y atinó a distinguir los contornos difusos de una mesilla. Palpó y sí, ahí estaban sus gafas. Se las puso y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación. A juzgar por los colores (verde por doquier), era la de Snape. Hasta ese momento, nunca la había visto. Era amplia aunque bastante sencilla: paredes de piedra, una cama adoselada, un armario y un pequeño sinfonier. Muy del estilo de Severus, sin duda. Puso los pies en el suelo, y el dolor de su trasero le recordó de forma muy nítida el polvo de la noche anterior. Joder. No se arrepentía, de ninguna manera, había sido la hostia. Pero… Temía la reacción de Severus. Rebuscó en el armario de Snape algo que ponerse.

No estaba en el salón, así que se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí. Estaba tomándose un café, con el culo apoyado en la encimera. La situación fue un poco tensa.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry desde la puerta. No sabía muy bien a qué atenerse y la actitud de Snape no ayudaba a clarificar el asunto.

—Buenos días. —Dio un trago a su café—. Ya veo que has encontrado el armario de mis camisas.

Harry examinó las prendas que llevaba.

—Eh, sí. Era esto o salir en pelotas.

Un brillo divertido centelleó en los ojos del hombre.

—Habría preferido la segunda opción —dijo, mientras dejaba la taza y abría los brazos para apoyar las manos en la encimera.

Harry lo entendió como una clara invitación, así que avanzó hasta quedar enfrente.

—Podríamos negociar las condiciones para la próxima vez.

Snape abrió las piernas y lo cogió de la cintura, aproximándolo un poco más. Le miró de forma intensa.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? —Toda la fortaleza de Harry se desmoronó con el tono preocupado de Snape. No, no quería hablar de Brad, ni de aquella maldita misión, ni de los muertos. Bajó el rostro y se separó de Severus—. No puedes esconderte eternamente.

Los ojos le escocían y volvía a notar la sensación de ahogo atascada en la garganta. Sintió que Snape le cogía de la mano.

—No fue tu culpa.

—Deja de repetir eso —estalló. La voz rota—. Sí que lo fue, yo les llevé hasta allí. Tú sabías que era una trampa y aun así no te escuché, me dejé llevar por el primer impulso.

—Basta de autocompasión —le dijo, muy serio. Harry le miró, descolocado—. No seré yo quien halague tu vanidad. Eres cabezota, impulsivo y poco metódico, pero no fue tu culpa. Si lo hubiera sido, no dudes que te lo diría. Pero por mucho que fuera una trampa, no podían saber el número de efectivos que llevaríais ni vuestras posiciones. Hay un traidor en el Ministerio, hasta Savage lo sabe, y hay que encontrarlo. —Hizo una pausa, y luego con voz más suave—. Ha sucedido una tragedia, Harry. Asúmelo, llora a tu amigo y da un paso hacia delante.

Era el discurso menos empático que había oído en la vida y, sin embargo, resultó completamente efectivo. Aún sentía el dolor en el pecho, pero podía respirar. Le dio un lugar en el que centrarse, un objetivo, su cerebro se puso a funcionar. Se mordió los labios. Un traidor en el Ministerio…

—Elton —dijo de pronto, como si fuera una epifanía—. No estaba en el ataque, sabía que teníamos un informador y conocía todo el dispositivo de los autores. —Alzó la cabeza hacia Severus—. Pero sobre todo, tenía un motivo.

—Su hijo —terminó Snape.

Harry se puso en marcha. Mandó un Patronum a Callie, solicitándole que le sacará un detalle de las entradas y salidas del Ministerio de Elton durante los últimos días, y se vistió. Se despidió de Snape con un beso rápido y llegó como un tornado a la Oficina. Callie ya tenía preparado el informe.

—¿Qué pasa? —Estaba asustada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo, mientras escudriñaba el informe. No tenía ánimo de ponerse a hablar de Brad ahora mismo—. Mira, Elton entró el día treinta de diciembre a las doce de la noche y salió a las dos de la mañana. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba buscando? Se suponía que estaba de vacaciones.

Callie entendió todo de golpe. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Los esquemas del despliegue de los aurores. Crees que Elton… Su hijo.

Harry asintió.

—¿Puedes rastrearlo de alguna manera?

Callie se mordió los labios durante un momento, negando con la cabeza, y luego…

—Espera —Se giró hacia el mapa de Londres que cubría toda la pared—. Creo que Elton era de los pocos aurores que llevaban un hechizo localizador, por si había que avisarle de alguna emergencia familiar.

Hizo una complicada floritura con la varita y todas las luces parpadeantes se apagaron menos una. Estaba en su casa.

—Avisa a los demás, yo voy a ir adelantándome, que traigan algunos golpeadores.

Harry comunicó a Snape la dirección a través del tatuaje mientras salía del Ministerio. En cuanto estuvo fuera, se apareció en la calle Hortensia, número 24. Harry se acercó despacio a la puerta, obligándose a serenarse. Las manos le temblaban de puro rencor. ¿Cómo podía haberles hecho eso? Llamó al timbre y un momento después, apareció el rostro de Elton.

—Qué sorpresa, Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sintió que la ira le quemaba en las entrañas. Dio un paso hacia delante y Elton retrocedió.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, Elton. Sé lo que nos hiciste. —Siguió caminando hasta que Elton se tropezó con las escaleras que subían al segundo piso y se cayó al suelo. Harry no se detuvo—: ¡Ha muerto Brad! ¡Y otros compañeros! ¡Eran amigos tuyos!

Eltón se encogió como una cucaracha en el suelo, las manos en alto, protegiéndose la cabeza. Empezó a gimotear.

—Tienen a mi hijo, a mi hijo —Se echó a llorar—. Me prometió que me lo devolvería. Hoy. Era hoy. No me mates, te diré lo que quieras.

Se agachó junto al hombre y le puso la varita en el cuello. Elton tembló.

—Ya vale, Harry. —Una voz aterciopelada, como un bálsamo, llegó desde la puerta de la casa—. Tus compañeros se harán cargo de este pobre desgraciado.

Se dio media vuelta y vio a Snape. De pronto, toda la rabia se difuminó. Observó a Elton.

—¿Quién te lo iba a entregar y dónde?

—Él —chilló—. Al que llaman el Inefable. Habíamos quedado a las dos de la tarde en el número cinco de la calle Beltane de Londres. Tenía que acompañarme un hombre para que pudiera acceder. —Harry y Snape intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Charlie Zabini—. Me dijo que fuera solo o mataría a mi hijo

Harry miró el reloj, era la una. Tendrían que correr.

—Dame tu varita —le dijo a Severus. Éste se la dio sin hacer preguntas y Harry le entregó la suya, sintiéndose un poco desnudo de repente—. Yo tengo que quedarme a esperar a los demás. Tienes el traslador y la varita para abrir la celda. Nos vemos en la calle paralela.

Snape asintió con rapidez y se desapareció. Callie, Savage, Dana y Arhur llegaron cinco minutos después con tres golpeadores. No hubo tiempo para muchas explicaciones, el tiempo estaba en su contra. Levantaron acta de lo sucedido y mandaron a Dana al Ministerio con Elton para que le tomara declaración. Tenían veinte minutos y siete aurores para idear alguna estrategia que no acabara en desastre.

—¿Si la entrada está protegida con magia de sangre cómo entraremos? —preguntó Callie.

—Charlie Zabini nos ayudará.

Cuando llegaron, Snape los estaba esperando con Zabini en una de las calles adyacentes. Savage frunció el ceño y le soltó un "de esto ya hablaremos, Potter". Sabía que había arriesgado su puesto con esa estrategia: había permitido que un mago no auror, entrase al Ministerio y secuestrase a un preso. Pero las circunstancias mandaban y ya no tenía remedio. Se acercaron a los dos magos y Harry se apresuró a intercambiar las varitas otra vez. Aunque la de Severus había respondido bien a su magia, prefería mil veces la suya. Repasaron el "plan", si es que podían llamarlo así. La idea era que pareciera que Charlie había conseguido escaparse del Ministerio y que volvía, de algún modo, al redil. Los demás, irían ocultos con encantamientos desilusionadores e indetectables hasta que Charlie les abriese la puerta. Harry lamentó no haber cogido su capa de invisibilidad.

No era un gran plan. Pero era el único que tenían.

A las dos menos cinco de la tarde, salieron en comitiva: Zabini delante, custodiado por Snape y Harry, y los demás en la retaguardia. Contuvieron la respiración cuando entraron a la calle Beltane, preparados para cualquier tipo de contingencia. Pero estaba desierta, no había nadie por la calle. Avanzaron con tranquilidad y entonces, divisaron el número cinco. Alcanzaron la puerta de madera tachonada y estrecha, y Charlie utilizó los dientes pata abrirse una herida en la muñeca; extendió la sangre por la madera y se abrió con un crujido. Zabini pasó el primero sin problema, todo parecía ir bien; pero cuando Harry pisó al otro lado del dintel, una sirena empezó a sonar.

—¡Mierda! Una alarma.

Se oyó un estruendo en el piso de arriba (muebles que se movían, sonidos de desapariciones), y Snape y todos los aurores pasaron por delante de él y subieron las escaleras corriendo. Harry se quedó un poco rezagado… Lo justo como para ver a Zabini sacar un reloj de su bolsillo, darle tres vueltas a la ruleta y desaparecer. El reloj. La tres vueltas. Ser testigo de ello fue peor que una puñalada.

La operación, pese a ser improvisada, no fue tan desastrosa. Era cierto que habían perdido a Zabini y que no habían logrado detener al Inefable; pero a cambio, habían dado un duro golpe a los Hijos de Valborg. Habían arrestado a cinco magos de los círculos más altos y, sobre todo, habían rescatado al hijo de Elton.

Algo que el Ministerio seguro que calificaría como un éxito.

o o o

En cuanto aterrizaron en la sala de estar de casa, Harry dio rienda libre a toda la furia que había estado conteniendo delante de sus compañeros. Se quitó la túnica y la lanzó contra el suelo. Snape le miraba como si estuviera viendo a un desequilibrado.

—Le diste un traslador. —Tono duro como el acero—. A Charlie.

Snape, al menos, tuvo la decencia de no mentirle.

—Sí, se lo di.

Harry se llevó las mano a la cabeza.

—¡Era un delincuente, Snape! Formaba parte de una organización criminal. ¡Lo ayudaste a escapar!

—Era un crío —vociferó Severus—. Un crío que se había dejado llevar por unas idea extremistas, por el dolor que sufría su familia. Un crío que no se merecía lo que le esperaba en Azkaban.

Harry le empujó de forma feroz.

—Tú no eres juez, no te corresponde decidir quién vive, quién muere, ni a quién se castiga. ¡Me mentiste, me has traicionado y yo te creí como un iluso! —lo acusó, señalándolo con el dedo índice—. Por eso querías que Hermione retrasara el juicio. Querías protegerlo. ¿Por qué motivo? ¿A quién le rindes pleitesía? —Harry se embaló, sentía un monstruo en la boca del estómago que crecía y crecía, que le arañaba las entrañas. Solo había una forma de saber la verdad. Agitó su varita mientras gritaba—: _Legeremens_.

Y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas hasta desvanecerse. De pronto, Harry estaba en una celda con Severus y Zabini. Cuchicheaban. Vio un destello dorado, un juramento inquebrantable, la voz de Snape _"te ayudaré a escapar si colaboras con Potter"_. La imagen se disolvió y volvió a ver a Severus, pero esta vez hablaba con una mujer. Otro juramento inquebrantable. _"Salva a tu sobrino, Daphne. Ayúdame. Te aseguro que no terminará en Azkaban"_. Ella miró a Severus envuelta en lágrimas. _"Dime qué quieres"_. Hilos dorados que se entretejían alrededor de las manos. _"A Robert, tu marido"_. Harry se sintió mareado cuando los sonidos y las imágenes volvieron a distorsionarse. Sintió que caía, que se alejaba. Y entonces, estaba en casa de Snape. Shacklebolt estaba intentado convencerle para que colaborase con los aurores. _"No puedo, tengo otros compromisos". "¿Por qué?, ya estas liberado de tus obligaciones con Dumbledore"._ Snape no contestó y Kingsley supo leer en su silencio. _"Potter… ¿después de todo este tiempo sigues protegiéndolo?_ " Severus suspiró: siempre.

Salir de la mente de Snape y volver a la sala de estar fue como caer sobre una edredón de plumas, un vuelo leve, apacible. Harry abrió los ojos y vio que Snape le miraba fijamente. Había algo allí, en sus ojos, quizás era miedo. Harry supo enseguida que había sido Severus el que le había permitido ver aquellos recuerdos. Harry no sabía qué decir después de aquello. Snape se había jugado la vida para ayudarle. ¿Le había estado protegiendo durante todo este tiempo?

—Convócalo.

—El qué.

—Tu _patronus_.

Snape hizo una floritura con la varita y de ella salieron unos hilos plateados que formaron la figura de un ciervo con cornamenta. Harry ya no pudo dudar.

Cuando el _patronus_ salió volando por la habitación, Severus se acercó a él.

—Hay algo más que debes saber. —Puso la mano sobre la frente de Harry y musitó—: " _Exhibire memoria"_

El cerebro de Harry se llenó de imágenes inconexas, bárbaras. Vio retazos al principio: sangre, piel muerta, materia orgánica en descomposición. Como si fueran miniaturas. Luego se ensanchó y había caras conocidas. Arthur y Thomas O´Brian. Savage. Una celda y un prisionero, maldiciones imperdonables y torturas muggles. Cuerpos moribundos, apaleados. Otro prisionero en estado de desnutrición, solo esqueleto y pellejo. Interrogatorios brutales, interminables, donde a los presos se les dejaba sin dormir durante días. Drenajes de magia y sangrías controladas. Vio cosas indescriptibles, vio cosas que habría preferido olvidar para el resto de su vida.

Snape rompió la conexión y bajó la manó hasta apoyarla en el cuello de Harry.

—¿Qué era eso? —Horrorizado.

—Eso son memorias de presos que han estado en Azkaban. La parte que el Ministerio no cuenta a la sociedad mágica. Las reivindicaciones de los familiares de los encarcelados, una de las razones por las que existen los Hijos de Valborg. —Harry recordó los comentarios de Arthur y Thomas, el silencio de Dana y Austin sobre los interrogatorios en Azkaban—. ¿Entiendes por qué intenté retrasar el juicio de Zabini?

El chico hizo un gesto de comprensión.

—¿El Ministro lo sabe?

Snape soltó un bufido irónico.

—Harry, es el Ministro quien lo ordena.

—Tenemos que contarlo, tú tienes las pruebas, podríamos demostrarlo.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no puedes permitírtelo, parte de tu Unidad está implicada; y yo estoy en la cuerda floja, a un error de acabar en una celda. No es que cuente con muchas simpatías.

Tal vez fuera así... Pero Harry conocía a alguien sin escrúpulos al que le encantaría tener entre sus manos esta historia.

 **Parte IV.- Epílogo.**

La semana siguiente no fue fácil para Harry. Tuvo que asistir a tres funerales de compañeros fallecidos mientras el mundo mágico se conmocionaba con los artículos publicados por Rita Skeeter. Los titulares no eran muy elegantes, pero eran efectivos: "Escándalo en el Ministerio: torturas, asesinatos y orgías entre barrotes". Al menos removían las conciencias de la sociedad. Se organizaron asociaciones de "Derechos Mágicos", una de ellas baja la dirección de Hermione, y se convocaron manifestaciones multitudinarias. La presión social fue tan enorme que el Ministro Williamson y toda su corte se vieron obligados a dimitir. Slora lo sustituyó.

Después de aquello, Harry abandonó definitivamente su apartamento y se mudó con Snape. Y fue entonces, en el momento en que las cosas se calmaron y volvieron a la normalidad, cuando empezó a llorar a Brad de verdad. Con sus días y sus noches, con sus ausencias, con las bromas que ya nunca se harían, con la culpa. Snape respetó su espacio durante aquellas semanas y, aunque mejoró, aún pasó algún tiempo hasta que pudo volver al Caldero Chorreante.

Los Hijos de Valborg, tras las últimas detenciones, quedaron muy tocados y mantuvieron un perfil bajo. Supieron que el Inefable había abandonado el país.

En marzo, Snape recibió una carta vía cigüeña, correo internacional. Era muy críptica.

 _"Cumpliste tu palabra y yo cumplo la mía._

 _Inefable de los Espectros de Brocken._

 _G. H._

 _Nuremberg, Alemania._

 _Te saluda,_

 _C.Z"_

Al parecer, tenían un nuevo hilo del que tirar.


End file.
